MARRIAGE BY MAGIC A
by DJW Isabella Cullen
Summary: Long long ago and far, far away on the planet Americus, lived many races of people. This is a romantic story filled with love, happiness, joy, and lots of lemons. LOL It is also fraught with evil, terror, and terrible danger. AU told in many POVS. This story will be on hiatus until at least March, 2013
1. Chapter 1

All the recognizable characters belong to their owners no copy write infringement was intended. We must thank Stephanie Meyers for giving us such wonderful characters that all of us fanfiction writers just love to play with. So thanks Stephanie...

MARRIAGE BY MAGIC

PROLOGUE

1:) FAIRIES

2:) ELVES

3:) SHAPE SHIFTERS

4:) DEMONS  
5:)VAMPIRES

6:) HUMANS

a:)wizards (good and evil)

b:)half breeds of all the above

This is a tale of how a young King and Queen save the world, from being taken over by the EVIL

DEMON ARONANCUS.

The young King and Queen are King Edward and Queen Isabella. He was born of a long line of

good and kind ELVES & HUMANS. She was born of a long line of good and kind FAIRIES &  
HUMANS.

There is a prophecy that states that a evil super DEMON will try to take over the world. But the young royals shall defeat him and send back to the underworld with the help of his sister their cousin, and her two brothers her oldest brother already bing married to his cousin when our story begins.

CHARACTERS:

Demon Aronancus

his grandson King Aro

Aro's sons Prince James, & Prince Riley

Queen Athenadora

Elven King Edward & Queen Lora Irena

their daughter Princess Irena

King Carl Married Princess Irena (making her Queen)

their so is Crown Prince Carlisle

Fairy King Eldar Charles & Queen Marie Isabelle

their daughter Princess Rochelle Isabella

Duke Emmett Jasper married Pincess Rochelle Isabella (making her a Duchess)

their son Lord Charles

Upon the death of King Carl his Son Carlisle becomes King

King Carlisle and Queen Esme

their children are Crown Prince Edward Anthony

and Princess Mary Alice ( she goes by Alice)

Upon the death of Duke Emmett Jasper his son Charles

becomes Duke

Duke Charles and Duchess Rene

their children are Earl Emmett Charles,

Lord Jasper Thomas, Lady Isabella Marie


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crown Prince Edward & Princess Isabella**_

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their

respective owners. No copy right infringement was intended.

Marriage Of Magic

chapt. 1

MY LIFE'S MAGICAL CHANGE

**BPOV:** This is the tale of how and why**:** I Lady Isabella Marie Swan became Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Isabella...

It all began for me three days before my 17th birthday, my Father Duke Charles Swan, the Duke of

Forksgreen Township, and my Mother the Duchess Renee called me into my Father's office.

" Good afternoon Mother, and Father. " I said a little nervously.

" Good afternoon Isabella, my dear, " my father answered, " Your Mother and I have something of the utmost significance to speak to you about, King Carlisle, Queen Esme, and Crown Prince Edward and their family will be arriving here for your birthday. "

" Father why would the Royal Family be coming here for _**my**_ birthday? " I asked rather dumbfounded.

My heart was pounding and I began to tremble slightly, not understanding why they would be coming here for my birthday. I really hated being the center of attention and worse yet having to be here in all my gracelessness in front of the Their Highnesses and especially Prince Edward, the most handsome man in the country, and the most eligible bachelor.

" Isabella that is what your Mother and I would like to talk to you about, the Crown Prince noticed you at the Ball last year and he has chosen you to be his Princess. " He answered.

" But Father this can't be possible, he has only spoken to me once when we were introduced, he doesn't even k- k- know me. " I stammered, " W-w-why would he choose me? "

" Bella my little Angel, your Papa and I have had some problems with... " She began but my Father cut her off.

" Renee enough first we will explain why Prince Edward has chosen Bella, then we will explain why we made the betrothal contract and what it entails. " Papa snapped.

Now on top of my heart pounding and my trembling my stomach had started to roil. I felt light headed, and like I just might faint. The Crown Prince has decided I should be his wife which meant I would one day be Queen. ' NO THAT WAS JUST NOT POSSIBLE ' this was either a bad dream or some horrible joke somebody decided to play on me, yes that was it a joke.

" Bella dear, Prince Edward thought you were the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and you your quiet thoughtful demeanor intrigued him greatly. " My Mama said smilingly.

" Yes Bells he watched you all evening and couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Papa said

" King Carlisle approached me about the Prince wishing to make you his bride. I told that King James of Riverland was interested in a betrothal, and also King Marcus was interested for his son Crown Prince Aro. So far I had held agreeing with their ambassadors. " Papa explained.

" Papa I was unaware of any of this. Why would anyone want me as their Queen? " I asked.

" They want you because of your Magical gift. " Mama answered.

" What? " I choked.

" You are the great Granddaughter of the great Fairy Queen Marie Isabelle of Fandoria, my Mother Duchess Rochelle was her daughter. You have the power of shielding against anything you perceive to be evil and cruel. So far the only suitor that has been interested in you for yourself and not you power is Prince Edward he and his Father had no idea you had any powers at all. " Papa said. " Edward is truly enamored of you he knows this to be true because of Princess Mary Alice. "

" What did Princess Mary Alice have to do with this? " I asked.

" She was born with the power of foreseeing the future and has assured her Father and Brother that you and Edward are a bonded pair, which Edward was most excited about because there hasn't been a bonded pair in over a hundred years the last two sets were my Mothers Parents and King Carlisle's Grandparents. This is why you are the one to be marrying Edward, oh yes he also has the power of knowing what is in others thoughts. He explained.

" Little one, " Mama said, " The bonding of you and Prince Edward will make the two of you the strongest magical beings in our world, here to protect the good and our way of life. You and Edward are destined to lead the world and your children after you. "

" Isabella it is your duty to protect our world and our people. " Papa stated.

This is all shock to me, I am highly confused and frightened by this turn of events. It is not of the important things I am frightened of it is that ' fear that once Edward gets to know me he will most definitely be extremely disappointed in his choice of bride. Once he is close enough to me and gets to know me well enough to know that I am plain clumsy and boring. I have spent my life in the quiet of our home in Forksgreen and have been protected well from the outside world by my Parents and my older Brothers Lord Emmet and Jasper. Em has teased me my whole life about being clumsy he tells me that I could trip on air, and that my love of books has kept me far to insulated from the real world around me. The one thing I have in common with the Prince is our love of music I have been told that he does love to play the piano, and is the best in our country. I would love to hear him play one day.

" Isabella do you understand what I have said to you? " Papa asked sharply. " This is no longer you choice your choices have been placed in the hands of the Crown Prince. The Bonding Ceremony will take place two days hence at midnight once you are 17. This my child is yours and Edwards destiny, Your Mother shall take you to her solar now and explain what is expected of you as part of the bonding, she will also show you the beautiful gifts sent ahead for you by the Prince as your Bonding gifts.

Mama and I bid Papa a good afternoon and left for her solar leaving him to his work. Passing my brother along the way with my sister-in-law, Lady Rosalie, Mama stopped them and bade Rose accompany us to her rooms. When we arrived I was flabbergasted at all the gowns and boxes that were spread through out the room and on into Mama's private sleeping chambers. My mouth must dropped opened and my eyes popped wide, because Rose and Mama were both laughing.

" Little one close your mouth or you soon may be catching flies, these are gifts from their Majesties and the Prince. " She said with a huge smile.

" T-t-this can't b-be all f-f-for me. " I stuttered. " Why would they send me all these beautiful things? "

" Well Bells, " Rose snickered, " Some are for you birthday and some for your betrothal and the this one right here is a special gift from Prince Edward it is your Bonding gift. "

" Which one would you like to open first? " Mama asked. " We must get a move on get as much done today as we can, tomorrow will be a lot easier with her Highness and Princess Mary Alice to help. "

" Yes, we need to get making sure the sizing of these gowns is correct and then get them packed away and before this evening you must open all your gift save one that will be given to you just before the Bonding Ceremony Rose dear please take this one to my a moire until Edward arrives tomorrow then we can give it to him. " Mama said.

" But Mama, " I replied, " I can't except all these things from people I hardly know, is there something wrong with the clothes I already have that they think I need all these gowns and what I can only assume are jewels. "

" Isabella do you wish to insult their Royal Highnesses, and Prince Edward the man which you are to be married and bonded to in two days. " Mama snapped.

" Of course not Mama I would never shame our family in that way but in my heart I still feel it is way to much for just me. " I sighed.

" Good then before we start with your gowns I must give your gifts for Edward, First is a platinum arm band with the Cullen lion and the Swan from our family to form a new crest for the two of you to start your reign over this Kingdom it shall be carried on by your children. Then there is the ring that was your great Grandfather King Eldar it was forged in the fairy fires of Fandoria as will the ring he bestows on you be that of his great Grandmother the Elf Queen Irina Lora. " Mama replied.

The ring was beautiful interwoven strand of platinum with an E engraved on it. This all was way to fast for me to grasp but I persevered with my duties and was whisked away to my Mothers dressing room as my afternoon played out. Luckily all the dresses fit perfectly and most were already tried and packed away in trunks ready for being shipped to the Royal Palace. We finally stopped to join my Father and Brothers for our evening meal. Papa was about to speak when my Brother stood and cleared his throat to get all our attention.

" Rosie and I have an announcement to make, " he said with a proud grin on his cherubic face, " Papa, Mama, and Little Bella, and Jasper we that is Rosie and I are going to have a baby and from what the doctor said in about eight months. "

" Congratulations son let us hope that it is a boy, for an heir. I also have news for this family, Jasper will be accompanying Isabella and the Royal Family back to the Palace along with a hundred of our best men as the future Crown Princess' personal guard. There he is to court Princess Mary Alice. " Papa announced.

" But Papa, " Jasper said, " Why do I have to court a stranger, I always...

" Jasper, " Papa interrupted, " Do you mean to tell me that your baby sister has

more of a sense of duty to our family than you do? "

" No Papa I just always thought I would be courting Lady Tanya we get along so

well that it was a given, and being the second son I didn't think that I would have all the contractual

duties of Em and Bells. But if you say I am duty bound you will hear no more complaint from me sir."

" Well that is more like the son your Mother and I raised. They will be here

tomorrow and I expect you all to be on your best behavior, Prince Edward and Princess Mary Alice

are quite excited about meeting you two and I will not have you acting unmannerly towards them at

all do you both understand. " Papa said.

" Yes Papa I understand. " Jasper and I said in unison.

After our evening meal Mama, Rose and I returned to Mama's solar, so that I

could begin to open my gifts so that they also could be packed away to be sent on as well as the

few personal items I would want to take with me. Even tho I felt that this was way to much I was

rather excited to see what was in all those boxes. I quickly tore into them and was quite surprised

find nothing gaudy just simple but beautiful things that were more the style of which I liked to wear

it was great fun to share with Mama and Rose. By nights end I chosen a gown to wear tomorrow

and the jewels to go with. The jewels were a birthday gift from Prince Edward. Even if I wouldn't

say it out loud _**' he was the man of my dreams ' **_I had been in love with Edward Cullen since last

when I met him at the ball. I just never dreamed he would choose a quiet little nobody like me.

" Mama I am scared what if the Prince doesn't like me once he gets to know me

better, first of all I am anything but graceful as our family name would imply, secondly I am a bit

mousy and plain, and he is just handsome. Then lastly I am quite boring, keeping to myself so

much. I said a bit frightened.

" My little Bella Angel not only did we name Isabella after your great

Grandmother, but because you were beautiful as you have been since you were born, Isabella means extreme beauty so translated so you are my dear extremely beautiful Marie Swan." Mama said smilingly.

" Oh Mama I am not beautiful, I am plain with dirt brown hair and eyes, and I'm

boring and you know just how big a klutz I am. Why would somebody as handsome and talented

as the Crown Prince of all of Myreland be interested in me, I just don't understand. " I said with a

deep sigh.

" Oh Bella please, I know of several Lords and Earls, and Viscounts that would

that would love to have your hand in marriage. Why just the other day the Earl of Quilleute Lord

Jacob Black asked Em if you were betrothed, he told him he thought you must be because your

Father was turning down all suitors, and believe me Bella when I tell you there were many. " Rose

snorted out at me.

" Oh Rose who else was asking for my hand? " I giggled.

" Let"s see there was Sir Michael Newton, Prince Aro Crown Prince to King

Marcus, there were a few others I can't think of them all off the top of my head. " She answered.

" Yes sweetheart there are those your Papa told you about earlier. " Mama added.

" But Mama, Papa said that the just wanted me because of my heritage. " I said

" he said that Edward was the only one who didn't ask for my hand because of it, that he liked my

my other qualities that I was quiet and thoughtful. Papa said he thought I was beautiful which I

find hard to believe. "

" All right Ladies lets get finished up here for tonight. " Mama said.

So we finished up with the gifts and decided to get the rest of the packing done

tomorrow, and get ourselves off to bed. Rosie need her rest now that she was with child I

wondered if that would be me a year from now. It would be one of my duties as Crown Princess

will to give Edward an heir. Before I can leave her solar Mama calls to me to wait she needs to

speak to me.

" Isabella please come here into my chambers I need to speak to you privately

about certain womanly duties, so please come in and have a seat by the fire. " She said. " You

are quite young my dear, but I was younger a year younger than you when I married your Papa

and within ten months your brother Em was born and a year later I had Jazzy. It was another four

years before I had you, I was no longer able to have children after you were born. But that is

part of life. I had an heir and a spare and a daughter for which to care, as they say. "

"Oh Mama, " I said with tears in my eyes, " I'm so so sorry that because of me you

couldn't have children. "

" Bella, Bella my baby girl it had nothing to do with you. I grew very ill

with an infection in my womb and when it was cured I could no longer have children, I'm lucky to be

alive If it wasn't for Charles' Mother I wouldn't be she came and treated my illness, without her ability

with herbs and medicines I would have died. " Mama said with a small sigh.

" Mama that is awful, I am hoping to give Prince Edward at

least as many children as you gave Papa. " I said with a small smile at the thought of carrying

Edward's children.

" Well my dearest Daughter that is wonderful I hope nature blesses you

and your young Prince with as many children as you wish for, but that isn't what I called you in here

to talk about I don't know how much you know about the marital bed, and what is expected of you

and what his highness will be doing with you on your wedding night and possibly almost every

other night for the rest of your life well that is except at your monthly time. " She said.

" Well Mama I am not sure exactly how it takes places but I know it is

called sex and that a man puts his willy in a womans private parts, Is that right? Oh yes and also

there is supposed to be pain and blood the first time for a woman. " I said with a grimace.

" Well yes sweetie you kind of got it right, well actually you have got it

pretty much down but there are a few things you need to know sex is a joyous beautiful thing and it

gives great pleasure to you and your husband that is why you will want to do it quite often. But there

there is something a little more that will happen for you and Prince Edward, Just as you are both

about to reach your height of passion and physical love, you will bite into each others neck and

draw form one another a certain essence that finishes off the bonding and at that moment the

love you will have for each other will become unbreakable and eternal. " She explained.

" This bite will it be painful? " I asked.

" No my darling it will cause such a euphoria so I am told, it is all part of

the bonding. Once you and Edward say the special bonding words during your marriage ceremony,

it will be set in motion in your bodies and as sex progresses on your wedding night all the physical

changes will occur in both of your bodies. Your minds will become as one one and you will be in

each others minds and reading each others thought this is what will awaken the strength of your two

powers as well, also you must know that your bed must be checked by both set of parents and your

Brother Jazzy and his Sister Mary Alice." She explained very patiently.

"Will you be there during our first time, I mean that is such a private thing,

It will be so embarrassing knowing you will be watching. " I replied with a shiver.

" Now we won't be watching in the room but not able to see you two at all

you will behind heavy damask bed curtains we probably won't hear much until your euphoria then we

try to ignore you both I know for sure your Father and Brother will, and also will King Carlisle. " She

answered with a small smile. " But the reason we will check the bed is for your virginal blood it is the

true sign you are a virgin my sweet. " My Mother explained.

" Mama I am so nervous, I think I fell for Edward last year while we were at

at first I thought it was just a childish fancy but day by day I think of him more and more I do a lot of

daydreaming about he and I together, and I wake up in the middle of the night having dreamed of

him kissing me and holding me tightly in his arms, and as the months passed I have dreamed more

and more of him and as each day passes the dreams become more real so that when I wake from

them I feel empty and like somebody has punched a huge hole in my chest. This morning the last

thing before I woke I dreamed that he and I were in the garden and he was holding me tightly

against his chest and he leaned in a whispered in my ear my Bella I love you more than you can

possibly fathom. When I woke up I started to cry because I wanted it to be real. " I sobbed.

" Oh Bella my Baby Girl don't cry, why didn't you tell me this was \

happening to you, I think we need to go talk to Grannie Rochelle and see what she makes of this

turn of events. " Mama said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me from her chambers to my

Grannies.

" Mama why are we going to Grannies chambers? " I asked

" She will know what to tell you about what is happening to you. " She said

When we arrived at Grannies rooms she is awake and apparently

waiting for us with some nice hot tea on the table in front of the chairs in her solar. As my Mother

and I walked in Grannie turned and smiled.

" A-Ha I have been waiting for you, my dears I have been waiting for you

to come and seek me out for your answers to what has been happening to Isabella and Edward

so please come and have a seat and I will explain. " She said with a smile of joy.

" Grannie did you just say that this is happening to Edward as well as me

I mean is he having dreams like mine? "

" It would appear that the young Crown Prince has been dreaming about

you sweet Bella since the grand Ball last year as it would seem he started dreaming about you

several weeks before that. I received a letter from the Queen Mother Lora Irena about Edward

just last week and I have been waiting since then for you to come to me for some kind of

explanation on this. Renee why have you not brought her to me well before now. " Grannie asked.

" Mother Marie if I had known about the dreams I would have brought her

much sooner, but she just told me about this tonight... " Mama was saying but I interrupted her.

" Wait Mama and Grannie there is more sometimes when I am all alone I

can hear a man calling my name. He has a deep smooth as velvet voice, hearing the voice say my

name sends these powerful trembling shocks throughout my entire body, all the way down to my

private parts making me long for something I didn't understand until Mama explained some things

to me tonight.

" This so wonderful for you my darling Granddaughter, this means that my

Dear, Dear old friend Lora Cullen is so so right about you and young Prince Edward, You two are

already becoming a bonded pair. If they checked you and Edward right now they would find a hint

of the bonding essence, I would hazard to say more than a hint. By the time the mating bond is

complete Bella will have only a hint of human in her make-up the same with the young Prince he

will be almost all Elf and our dear sweet girl here will be almost all Fairy, so the Legend has begun.

We will have to be very careful to fully protect these two, especially Bella there are many out in this

world that would do anything to prevent this prophesy from happening. " Grannie said.

That night as I tried to sleep I became so excited that I would be seeing

my Edward tomorrow. When I finally fell asleep At first the dream was wonderful then it slowly

turned into a nightmare. I was waiting in the garden for Edward and suddenly two ice cold hands

grabbed me and began dragging me toward the outer walls of the estate a harsh cruel voice

whispered in my ear 'I finally got you and I will kill you before I let him have you back,' suddenly I

heard Edward call out 'Bella my Love where are you,' 'Edward I scream I am here something evil is

taking me away from you help me Edward, please...please... HELP ME EDWARRRD' I was

screaming as I was shaken awake by my Mother, I was still screaming Edward's name and

struggling to get away from that horrible cold cruel evil man. Then I finally realized I was in my own

room in my own bed and it was just a nightmare, and that Mama was cradling me and cooing

sweetly to me and Papa was standing next to my bed with a frightened look on his face.

It was finally the morning of my love and his family's arrival I leaped out of

bed and called to Angela my personal maid to help me dress in the gown I had chosen for the

welcoming of my new family to be. Angela entered the room with a breakfast tray with coffee,scones

and butter and strawberry jam.

" Lady Bella you have only two hours to eat and get ready for your

betrothed and his family to arrive. " She said with a smile

" Well then we had better get busy. Where is my Mother this morning? "

" She is in her solar finishing her breakfast she will be here very shortly, "

she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, the property of their respective owners. No copy right infringement was intended.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**EDWARD'S MAGICAL BONDING**

_**EPOV:**_

As I walked toward the door to the garden my heart began to race for I knew that my Isabella was waiting for me there. As I reached the door I ran to our rendevous place under the oak tree, When I arrived there she was nowhere to be found I called to her ' Bella' where are you my love' suddenly I heard her scream ' Edward I am here something evil is taking me away from you, help me Edward, please... please...HELP ME EDWARRRD ' I woke up screaming

' BELLLLA ' only to see my valet Benjamin standing next to my bed shaking me yelling ' Your Highness... Prince Edward please wake up it is just a dream. '

" Ben where is my father? " I asked in panic.

" Still in his bed your Highness it is only two o'clock in the morning. " He replied worriedly.

" I need to see him immediately, then I must get ready and leave, I must get to Forksgreen as soon as possible I must see that Lady Isabella is alright. " I urgently said.

I rose out of bed and threw on my robe and ran out to my fathers rooms when I arrived his personal guard stopped me at the door.

" Your Highness how can I help you this morning? He asked.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood my Father with my Mother right behind him both dressed in their robes. I turned to see Grandmother Lora coming down the hall towards us.

" Edward what is wrong son? " My Father asked.

" Carlisle it will be alright Edward just had a nightmare about Lady Bella thats all can we step into your lounge so we can speak in private, my dear. " Grandmother replied for me.

" Yes Mother, you and Edward come in so we can get to the bottom of this. " My father said in a commanding voice. " Liam do not allow anyone to disturb us with all the commotion I am sure that King Aro and King Amun's diplomatic representatives will be nosing around. I do not want them to know anything about my son and Lady Isabella, do you understand me Liam NO-ONE AT ALL Except Princess Mary Alice. Suddenly there was my sister Alice right behind me telling us to hurry inside. Somebody was coming that should not hear our conversation. I was getting agitated at this point I needed to get going, I needed to see that Bella was not in danger. We all hurried inside, Father turned to Liamand told him to get guards at each end of the hall so that no-one could be near his doors.

" Okay lets get this started I need to be on my way to Forksgreen as soon as possible. I stated.

" You can't go Edward! " Both my grandmother and Alice shouted at the same time.

" What? " I yelled. " I need to be with Isabella as soon as I can. I Just know something horrible has happened to her.

" Edward. " Alice said calmly. Nothing has happened to Bella except she had the same dream from her perspective. She is fine I have seen it, she is with her Mother and her Father at this moment, they are comforting her. I have also seen King Marcus' son Prince Ciaus has been talking to Prince Vladimir of Romania, about kidnapping Bella, Lord Stragash, King Stefan's Ambassador to Papa's court will be going to Forksgreen for the wedding the day after the wedding

he will attempt to kidnap Isabella from the where she will be waiting alone for Edward to return from a meeting with Papa and Duke Charles. This must be thwarted at all costs.

" Yes at all costs. " Grandmother said. " If they get their hands on her, she and your unborn child will die. As they are riding away with her she will atempt to jump off the horse and break her neck and that will kill her and her baby.

" Wait a minute. " I choked out. " She will what? What...what you said unborn child how do you know that?

" Edward its because of the bonding during the bonding she will

become pregnant as you are bonded just like you great Grandparents and hers. It will probably result in twins as well. " Grandmother replied.

" Edward again you can't leave tonight but if it will make you feel better, I will dispatch Corin imediately to her for her protection alright. You will be with her later

this morning. Said Father.

" Papa is right Edward I promise you she is safe and Corin will make her even safer. " Alice also replied.

" Alright if you are all sure, yes Father please send Corin I will feel much better if he is with her. " I said with a sigh.

Just then there was knock on the door. Papa went and answered it, it was Liam he and Papa were whispering the Papa told him. 'Let them in of course

they are my Grandparents. The High King and Queen of the Elves Irina and Carl. ' We all grew still as they entered the room.

" Mama and Papa what are you doing here I didn't know that you were coming. " Grandma said as she jumped up and hugged her Parents.

"We are her to attend young Edward's bonding to young Isabella. We need to be there for the Bonding Blessing as the children consumate the Bonding Charles' grandparents will be there as well. There is a part we need to play because we are what is called the Bonding Parents. " Replied King Carl.

" Wait...What? " I asked. " You will be there when we uhm..

you know...ah...uhm... on our first time? Papa how many people have to be in the room with Bella and me? I mean won't this be so embarassing for Isabella?

" Not if you are doing your job right. " Chuckled my Father.

"Honestly Edward we aren't there to be spying on you two. We all have something we need to accomplish then the rest of your night will be yours to spend alone in the Bridal chambers. " Said my Mother

This was to much not only would there be our Parents,siblings, now our Great Grandparents as well. I knew also there would be a doctor in the room to

check for Isabella's virginity. This was crazy... At this point I fear all this will have my Bella off running and screaming away from me.

" Edward you have to understand, " My Grandmother said to answer all my fears, " this is no ordinary wedding it is the marriage of the Crown Prince of all Mirland. Which is why her virginity must be tested. But it is also the Bonding of two very powerful beings, it is very important that this all goes just right.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners, no copy right infringement intended.

This chapter will take us from the wedding invitations to the arrival of the royal family to Edward

and Isabella meeting again for the first time since the ball at the palace. Where they first met (and now as the Grandmother have surmised) once they see each other again they won't be able to be parted. They will be OK as long as they are a mile from each other.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Bonding Has Begun**_

King Marcus growls as he throws the envelope with the broken seal at Crown Prince Aro, Aro

upon catching it opens it and shoots a frightened look at his Father. Reading the card with in

to himself.

_**The Celebration**_

_**You Are Cordially Invited To:**_

_**The Wedding Of**_

_**Lady Isabella Marie Swan **_

_**TO:**_

_**Crown Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**AT:**_

_**White Swan Chapel**_

_**Swan Estates**_

_**ON:**_

_**August 13, 3012:**_

_**At 12:00pm:**_

"F-father R-riley and a few of our most trusted g-guard are on their w-way to the S-swan Estates as we sp-speak" Prince Aro Stuttered to the King

"Had better get there in time before the bonding can start once it has then know one can separate them, who has he taken with him? I hope it was either Demetri or Felix, with Lady Jane." Marcus snarled through gritted teeth. "We must prevent the binding from even beginning."

"Father I have sent Demetri and Lady Jane, Demetri can track her no-matter where they

try to hide her, and Jane will prevent anyone from stopping him and Riley from grabbing her.

They have no idea about what we planned, Father it should go off without a hitch." explained

Aro.

"It had better, because if it doesn't you know who is going to answer your Grandfather it

was your job to see to the bonding of yourself and Lady Isabella. He gave you that task,

you realize the power you would wield with her by your side the world would be yours."

Answered King Marcus.

"I know this Father the very thought of her by my side fills me such excitement and joy

you have no idea, I will do anything to get her and keep her." said Prince Aro.

"Not if I can help it," mumbled Prince Caius from the corner, "She will be mine.

"Did you say something my Brother?" asked Aro.

"Just your wish will come soon." replied Caius.

_**MBM:**_

"Papa I am so nervous you don't think Prince Edward will be disappointed do you?" asked

Isabella as she nervously watched out the window of her solar waiting for the Royal Party to appear.

"No my little Bella he will be most joyful to see you I received a message from Queen Esme

early this morning telling me of a dream the young Prince had about you, and with that you

Grandmother believes that the bonding must have started the first time you met." answered

Duke Charles.

Suddenly Bella saw two horses flying towards the Manor House. Bella would have known

that head anywhere it was her Edward flying to be by her side. Her heart began to race and

she was trembling with excitement.

She turned and as she flew towards the door she said, " He's here Papa, he's here."

"Well little B slow down we don't need you to fall down the stairs and receive a egregious

injury. I know you are excited but by the way he is riding in I would say so is he." Charles

answered.

"Isabella you will stay put right up here, do you hear me, let that young man just hold on for

a few moments Emmett will escort you down to the sitting room, but only after he is seated and waiting like a proper gentleman should be. Your Papa will send somebody up to let us know now relax." stated Lady Rene

"Yes Mama I will do as you say, I am just so anxious to be near him I can hardly wait." Isabella said excitedly. "Did you feel like this for Papa when you were betrothed Mama?"

she asked.

"Oh Little B I am sure what your feeling for Prince Edward is much more that most young

ladies feel for their beaus after all you are in the midst of the ancient bonding, but yes my

sweet girl I was excited when ever your Papa was around. Even after the wedding, well I

still am excited by your Papa." Rene answered. "Do you have his gift Bella?"

"Yes Mama I do." Bella replied

They heard boots coming up the stairs towards them, knowing it was her oldest Brother

Emmett coming to retrieve her and escort her to her beloved Prince.

_**MBM**_

Charles made his way down to the front entry and just he arrived so did the two riders he

opened the door as the young man with the wild bronze hair dismounted from his horse. As

the Duke walked up to the prince he bowed and greeted him, "Your Highness it is a pleasure

to have you in our modest home, Please come inside and get comfortable."

"Your Lordship it is a great pleasure to be here yes I will come in but may I please see my

Isabella?" young Edward asked.

"Yes as soon as we are settled in the parlor I will send my son Emmett to escort Isabella

down here to greet you." stated the Duke.

"Yes sir what ever you say." sighed the Prince

They came into the manor and the Duke showed Edward to the parlor. Edward removed

his riding gloves and sat down in a large wing back chair, as Charles called for Emmett and sent him off to get his sister.

_**MBM:**_

Emmett arrived at the top of the landing to see his sister to see her bouncing like a little bunny.

"Oh Emmett we must hurry I really need to see him." exclaimed Isabella.

"Easy slow down B he isn't going to disappear little sister Papa said 'I was to escort you

down the stairs as a proper Lady. So come now we will take you to your Prince Charming,

before you have an apoplexy." Emmett laughed out.

"Did you see him Emmy did you, did you, how is he is he as excited to see me? Bella babbled.

"Yes I saw him and if my judgment isn't impaired 'and I doubt that it is' he is extremely excited to see you I think Papa will have to be entertaining him quite extensively, he can't get his mind off of you." Em snickered.

They went down the stairs slowly and regally once at the bottom of the stairs Bella stopped

for a moment gathered her wits about her and held herself as regally as the Queen that she would be one day soon. As she and Emmett entered the parlor and she spotted her Prince

sitting in a wing back chair fumbling with his gloves as her Papa talked to him.

"Ah-hmm," Emmett cleared his throat, "Father I have brought Isabella to you as you requested."

"Oh, yes Emmett thank you son." stated the Duke.

"Your welcome Father, welcome to our home your Highness." Emmett said as he bowed to the Prince and his Father.

Isabella smiled and curtsied to the both the men and her Brother, and said. "Yes your Highness welcome and good morning Father." She turned back to her Brother and thanked

him for the escort to the parlor.

Turning back to Edward she said, "I hope your trip here from the palace was a good one,

you have arrived before everyone else I only wonder why would that be?"

He stood and bowed and took her hand and grazed her knuckles with his lips as he bowed deeply to her he said. "My heart would let me wait no longer to see you again, I had such a

terrible dream last night that some one had taken you from me right out of your garden I must

beg you my sweet Lady please don't go to the garden till after the wedding and the bonding

completion, pleas my heart, I couldn't bear it if somebody stole you from me."

"Please your Highness call me Bella it is what I prefer to be called by those closest to me

and I believe that you and I will be very would not agree, and yes I will agree to your wish for I had that similar dream last night." she said.

"Well Bella it shall be and you must tell me of this dream and I will tell you of mine, and my Bella you must call me Edward you will be my wife in a little over 24 hours my love. A wife should call her husband by his given name and soon we will both be Highnesses." He replied.

_**MBM:**_

As the young couple sat to talk suddenly there were the sounds of horses hooves and wagon wheels from out front much noise around the front of the manor. Edward stood held his hand out to Bella, and said, "That must be the rest of my family, come Beautiful shall we go greet them?"

"Oh Edward what if they do not like me?" she asked.

"Do not be silly my love they already love you and my sister is over the moon with thought of

having a sister she has always wanted one. My parents are so pleased that I smile and I am happy since I met that night. I am not normally a very happy man but with to look forward to I

have been ecstatic."

"Oh well yes then let us go and meet your family." she smiled and said as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

The entire front drive was just totally congested with horses, wagons, coaches and people

many servant from her Fathers household and some from the royal family. There was much noise and people talking that the young couple just stood at the doorway and Bella gaped at

the complete chaos going on in front of her.

Suddenly a little bundle of pure energy bounced right up and grabbed Isabella into a very tight hug and said. "Oh my goodness she is just as lovely as I remember from the ball and

my visions." Suddenly she got a glazed look in her eyes and stood stalk still then she blinked

and and shook her head and sobbed, "Edward the two of you need to constantly be under guard Prince Aro has sent his youngest Brother Prince Riley and Lord Demetri, and Lady Jane to kidnap Isabella and kill you Brother."

They all turned as they heard a feminine gasp, "No no Edward, you and Isabella have got to

be taken from here as soon as possible Lady Jane is very very dangerous she wouldn't think

twice about killing you very painfully." Cried the Queen'

" What does she mean how could a woman kill a man I know you have been train to defend yourself and am sure you could take care of me, who is this woman that she strikes such fear

in your mother?" Asked Bella.

"Just like you, Alice, and I they have powers, They are half breed human/ vampire Jane the

little witch can cause burning pain throughout your entire body just with a thought it is quite

true I saw her do it as a child she wanted a toy one of the servants child was playing with and

she would not give to Jane suddenly the child started to scream in agony and writhe on the floor Jane walked up snatched the toy kicked the child and walked away as she did the pain stopped instantly she was never disciplined after that day and she is very faithful to Prince Aro." Edward said.

"Yes she and he are lovers that is why I don't know how he thinks he can control her enough to take a wife she would kill him in a heartbeat if she so much as thought he was trying to

bond with our Isabella." Claimed Alice.

Suddenly there was about ten voices screaming in agony.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Characters and places are the property of their

owner/author, no copy right infringement is intended .

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Bonding Is Premature**_

_**PREVIOUSLY: "Yes she and he are lovers that is, I don't know how he thinks he can control her enough to take a wife she would kill him in a heartbeat if she so much as thought that he was trying to bond with our Isabella." Claimed Alice.**_

_**Suddenly there was about ten voices screaming in agony...**_

Isabella quickly pushed Edward, Alice, and Queen Esme back behind her, Edward grabbed her arm

to pull her behind him, and she shook her head with a smile and said. "No Edward it is Jane and do

not ask me how I know but I do she can't hurt me and as long as you the others are behind me she can't hurt any of us."

Lady Jane came sauntering through the crowd, as they parted for her in fear, coming straight towards Isabella she stopped in front of Bella and haughtily sneered and said. "I am supposed to come here and grab you and take you back, that was Aro's order but that isn't what I came here to do, I came here to destroy you and all of yours and Prince Edwards families. This way I get to keep my Aro, and he still beats you out in this crazy prophecy."

"Lady Jane you can not injure or kill me and mine. So shoo now off with you, you no longer have any power here. But if you wish to challenge me on this you are more than welcome to try." Isabella said through a smile.

Jane's face got an evil smile and her ice blue eyes turned red and she looked directly at Edward__and quietly said. "Pain." Nothing happened, the smile fell off her face this had never happened to her no-one had ever withstood her power, a little more forcefully said. "Pain." At this point she is confused and enraged she scornfully looked at Bella and screamed. "Pa..." The word faded into a scream of agony as she writhed on the ground in front of the entire entourage.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he turned Isabella around to face him.

"Lord Jasper please blind fold her and tie her so she can't remove the blind fold if she can't see she

can't use her power." Bella said then turned and answered Edward. "I blocked her power when she tried to cause you pain, but when she turned her power on me it swung back and and engulfed her

she felt more pain than she can possibly cause anyone else."

"My Lady." Jasper's young page Eric asked. "Lords Jasper and Emmett would like to know what to

do with her?"

"Could you please fetch Lord Emmett for me we have some special things that need be done to keep control over Lady Jane." Replied Bella.

"Bella my Love please talk to me." Edward begged as he pulled his betrothed into his arms.

"Oh Edward I am beginning to understand what our Grandmothers are trying to say." Bella said.

"Come...come everyone come into the parlor so I can explain what just happened. Grandmother could you please settle everyone down while Edward and I speak to Emmett." she asked.

"Certainly my little Dove." her Grandmother replied.

Emmett entered at that moment and Bella waved for him and Edward to follow her into her Fathers estate office once inside she turned to her Beloved Brother and the Love of her life and said. "OK this

is the situation we have about one hour to successfully incapacitate Lady Jane, Emmett do we have any

silver chain here on the Estate?"

"Yes Bella we do for defense against the shape shifter rebels." replied Emmett.

Edward grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her into his arms and asked. "Isabella what does silver chain have to do with that witch Jane?"

" Give me a second please Edward I will explain. She stated as she pulled a beautiful silk kerchief from her allowing it to spill down to her waist. "Here Em replace that plain piece of cloth around her eyes with this, once you have her shackled in silver chain and her eyes covered in the silk cloth her powers will be rendered useless and her strength will be bound into herself and she will be as weak as a new born kitten. So you must hurry Emmett before we can't control her any longer. Now Edward I must explain to what is happening to us my love."

"Oh plea... wait you don't have to I can read it right in your mind and I understand now." he said with a crooked grin.

"Now we need to explain this to our Families so we can get this wedding and bonding done now." she said.

"Yes I couldn't agree more the sooner you are mine the better, I have this driven desire to claim you and it gets worse by the moment. I need to touch you to the point of it being painful if I am not in physical contact wit you." Edward agreed

"I know my Love I feel the same way." She said as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh Em could you please send Jasper back to the Manor once you arrive at the cells in the basement?" Bella asked her oldest Brother.

"Of course Little B." Em said with a teasing grin.

Blushing Bella said. "Off with you now quickly Brother Bear," she said with a mock glare, "we need to get this done."

Emmett smiled and, for a man his size he moved quickly and gracefully, out of the room. Edward and Isabella headed for the parlor, so they could get this all out and so they would all understand what was happening now.

_**MBM:**_

Just before they arrived at the parlor Lord Jasper appeared at their sides and said. "You called for me my little Sister?"

"You must listen very closely to what Edward and I have to tell everyone and then yo must be there to hear what Princess Alice has to tell you. She will know what is going on at all times." Bella told Jasper

They all marched into the parlor to confront their families. Their Grandmothers were keeping a reign on the families and servants. It was still chaos in that room.

"All right everyone calm down we need to have some quiet in here now." Edward shouted to be heard over the din going on in the room. "All the servants must leave the room for now Lady Isabella and I will be speaking with all of you in the dining hall very shortly. Thank you for your patience."

The servants all went on to the dining hall and the families settled down, the King and the Duke stood behind their wives and Princess Alice, the Grandmothers settled down either next to their sons. Bella summoned Alice over to Jasper and them. Alice obliged them and came over.

"Alright everyone Bella, Alice, and I have things to explain to you all we need to do this quite quickly because we need to have the wedding this evening and the bonding ceremony must begin by 11:00pm. And completed before midnight. Edward said looking at his Father suddenly with a strange expression he said. "No father that can take place within the week...what Alice oh yes seven days from today at midnight, at the Palace"

At that moment Emmett came in and sat down next to his Wife and Mother, and said, "your Ladyship and your Highness we have Lady Jane now well subdued now what is going on?"

"We were about to explain Lord Emmett," said Prince Edward.

"Carry on children." said Duke Charles.

"Alright everyone the bonding is starting to take place. We have each found we have a power now and there is a third power it the is bonding between Edward and I causes our powers to double and it gets stronger as we are together longer and also it exponentially gets greater as the four of us are together. As the fewer of us that are together at one time the less power we have, no mind you even when it is just the two of us we are still pretty strong." stated Bella.

"Bella and I need to have the wedding to happen as quickly as possible, if not this evening we will not be able to hold off the bonding it will begin by 11:00pm it is very hard now not to be in physical

contact with each other if we were to separate now it would actually cause us pain." Explained Edward

"The holy man will be here with in the hour." said Alice. "I see the ceremony taking place with in a hour after that.

"Wait, Isabella I suddenly feel cold hands," Alice shivered, "in the garden cold hands over my mouth yes and I am hearing a cold cruel laugh. Isabella your dream the man his name is Demetri he is related to the Volturi Royal family he is with Prince Riley. "No now it has changed they are being detained yes the Earl of Quilleute Lord Jacob Black has them being held on LaPush lands, he wants to know what their business is being there without permission. Oh yes this changes things completely because by the

time Lord Jacob escorts them to the border Demetri will no longer be able to track Edward and Isabella." Alice said with relief as her vision ended.

The room was once again in an uproar and just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Alice turn to look at Jasper and whispered. "Jazz is that you, because I suddenly feel a wave of peace coming from you engulfing the entire room."

"Yes, I believe it is, Princess Mary Alice." replied Jasper. "The noise was really hurting my head so I just thought out to everyone in the to be calm and peaceful what surprises me is that it worked."

"It most certainly would young Jasper for it is you power as Alice's to see the future, the young Prince's is to read minds and our little Bella is a shield and when she and the Prince work together her shield turns others powers against them. It is the prophecy come to life." the two Grandmothers said as if in a trance together.

" To get this wedding set to happen as soon as Quil Atteara arrives." announced Duchess Rene. "Come now Rose, Princess Alice, and Queen Esme, we need to get the servants to ready the White Swan Chapel for the ceremony. Then we need to dress Isabella, Charles, you and the boys and King Carlisle will be getting Prince Edward ready then go and meet Quil Atteara and escort him to the chapel Then you Charles will be waiting at vestibule to escort Isabella to the alter."

Edward turned and pulled Isabella into his arms and whispered in her ear, "This maybe a little painful my Love but it will be worth it tonight I promise you Angel."

"Come now Edward," King Carlisle said taking Edward by the shoulder steering him away from Edward. "The ladies have things they need to get done to expedite this wedding and bonding."

"Wait, said Alice her eyes getting that far away trance look, "Lord Jasper please have Sir Samuel, Sir Jason, and Sir Paul guard over Isabella and you Lord Emmett and Sir Jarrod guard my Brother. Yes it is imperative that those are the specific guards for them."

"Yes, Princess Alice, exactly as you said." replied Jasper.

"Oh and Lord Jasper it is just Alice to my close friends and you are definitely one of my close friends." said Alice smilingly.

"Well then you must in return call Jasper or as my family calls me Jazz, as I think I already heard you call me once today." said Jazz with a chuckle.

That is when the families split up and the guards went with, exactly as Alice had said. While Lord Corin, guard and cousin to the King, Sir Seth, Sir Liam, Sir Dante,and Sir Robert were all there to guard the Duke and the King.

Once they had gotten all the Ladies maids and the servants on with their chores the ladies all gathered in Isabella's rooms a warm bath for Bella was in order they had added some rose petals and some orange blossom petals in the water not only did it perfume Bella as she bathed but it helped her to relax so that the rest of the preparation would not be so annoying to her. The ladies primped and prepared Bella until they felt she was perfect then her Mother and the Queen brought in two very sheer dressing gowns for the boding ceremony after the wedding one a royal blue one an emerald green, for her to choose from she chose the green for it matched Edward wedding ring. The dressing gown was brought to the chamber that was set up for Edward and Bella's bonding ceremony. Then all the the Ladies headed for the White Swan Chapel.

_**MBM:**_

The men went into the Duke and Duchess' chamber and proceeded to prepare the Prince. Once he was dressed for his wedding all the men went out to greet and escort Quil Atteara the holy man. To the White Swan Chapel.

"When they arrived at the chapel Crown Prince Edward asked. "Holy man Quil Atteara please will place a blessing on me that I treat my bride with tenderness and make her feel loved and cherished tonight and all of our lives together?"

"Please stand your Highness and may all the gods bless you and your young bride." replied Quil Atteara.

Right at that moment The Queen, Duchess, Lady Roselie all approached and sat in their seats next to their spouses then the room was filled with the royal anthem and Lord Jasper, and Princess Alice came down the aisle then the tempo of the music changed and the Swan Song began to play and slowly ever so slowly Isabella on her Father the Duke's arm came down the aisle. As they reached the alter the Duke kissed Isabella's cheek and placed her hand into the Prince's hand.

"With tears in his eyes Charlie looked at Edward ans said his lines in the ceremony. "The Duchess Rene and I Duke Charles give our daughter to you in holy matrimony, may your lives be filled with joy and many children to fill your hearts with happiness and pride."

"With my joy I accept this gift you have bestowed on me of your daughter as my bride, I will spend the rest of my days taking care of her and loving her, and making sure she is happy and joyful," answered Prince Edward.

Edward and Bella turned to the Holy man for him to carry on with ceremony.

"This is a day of celebration that this young couple has chosen to share with all here. As is our custom the groom and bride will now repeat their vows to each other." said Quil Atteara.

"I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do vow to you my beautiful bride I will spend the rest of my days taking care of you and loving you and all of our children, your family is my family as are your Brothers my Brothers. I shall hold you above all others and forsaking all others I will cleave myself only onto you." recited Edward.

"I Isabella Marie Rene Swan do vow to you my breathtakingly handsome husband that I will spend the rest of my days caring for you and our children with all my love and all my heart, your family is my family as is your sister my sister. I shall hold you above all others and forsaking all others I will cleave myself only onto you my love." recited Bella

"_Now we shall say your vows so repeat after me."_

"_I Crown Prince Edward Antony Masen Cullen."_

"_**I Crown Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."**_

" _Do take you Lady Isabella Marie Rene Swan to be my loftily wedded wife."_

"_**Do take you Lady Isabella Marie Rene Swan to be my loftily wedded wife."**_

Soon the vows were all recited and the holy man did his Blessing next.

"I Quil Atteara bless this couple with all the good things that the gods can bestow upon them to protect them and see them through any rough and unsettled times ahead and with this blessing I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your Bride." announced Quil.

So Edward pull Bella into his arms and finally kissed his bride until her oldest brother let out a long loud whistle and everyone in both Families began to clap. They all gathered around the young couple with hugs and warm congratulation and welcomes to the family.

Soon they were all upstairs getting the young couple ready for the bonding ceremony as the young couple and thirteen witness enter the bonding chamber the Ladies on one side and the gentlemen on the other...

Sorry guys for leaving you hanging about the wedding night and the bonding ritual but I wanted to get this posted and I have to be away tomorrow and won't be back till Tuesday so the next chapter won't probably Thursday or Friday I will post it. Please review and if you a bit of a teaser by Wednesday love you guys thanks for the reviews so far and those of you who have made my story a favorite...Deb


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All recognizable characters and places are the property of their owner/author no copy right infringement intended.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Bonding Ceremony & Jane**____**'**__**s Power Play**_

_**The Families' Planning!**_

"May the Gods bless this bonding and let this union be fruitful and powerful." Recited old Quil, as he sprinkled the young couple and the marriage bed.

Edward stepped forward and thought to himself so beautiful as he took Bella's hand and led her to the bed. He sat her on her side of the bed and walked around to his and sat down his Father and the Duke came over to him and helped him out of his dressing gown and turned down the bed for Edward to climb under the heavy silk brocade comforter on the Bonding bed. Meanwhile on the other side of the bed Bella's Mother and the Queen are removing Bella's sleeping gown and turning down the bed for her to get in and then covering her up suddenly the bed curtains on both sides closed.

As soon as the curtains were closed Edward turned to Bella and said, "Come her to me beautiful, I need to kiss you my love."

"Oh Edward I want you to kiss me to I want to feel your arms around me always." said Bella

Edward grabbed Bella and pulled her naked body close to him and pressed his lip so desperately against hers, while his one hand ran down her side and cupped her waist, and his other slid into her hair and cupped the back of her head keeping her close to him running his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entry into her warm sweet mouth. Bella wrapped one arm around Edward's neck the other she ran down his chest to his hip then back up his back to his shoulder surprisingly they only broke their kiss when they needed oxygen not wanting to take his lips from her, he began running small little open mouth kisses up her jaw around to her neck, and down to her collar bone.

Bella moaned, "Oh Edward that feels soooo good more please."

"Anything for you my love." Edward replied as his lips moved down to encompass her nipples. He first sucked and licked on her right one as he rolled the left one between his finger, then switched sides.

Bella's hand traveled down Edward's back to his butt cheek and she began to kneed his butt. While arching her back into Edward trying to get the most body contact that was possible, she said, "Edward now, pleeease..."

"Open your knees beautiful." Edward said as her reached down and pushing on Bella's thighs to spread her legs apart and crawl in between them.

Bella felt the tip of his penis touching her lower lips, she bucked her hips upward onto his penis and they both hissed at the tremendous feeling that, it gave them both.

"Now is the time for the bonding as I push all the way in we shall bite and extract enough from each other to start the rapture and there will be no pain for you just ecstasy for us both, so when I say go then we will together bite," explained Edward as he moved Bella's lips to the artery in his neck and placed his to hers and prepared to thrust inside of her at the same time once he had them all set he whispered, "Go..."

"Oh by the Gods...uhng...ohhhh Edward...sooo...wonderfullll..." Bella moaned as Edward thrust deep inside her, and they bit down on each others necks.

"Yesss...Bellllla...so sooo hot sooo tight...sooo magnificent...m-m-my beautiful Bellllla." Growled Edward as he thrust, soon his slow rhythm picked up and became chaotic as they both began to reach their orgasm. Bella went over the precipice bring Edward along with her as her spasming muscles milked him of every drop of cum.

Edward placed his forehead against Bella's and asked. "Are you all right my love did I hurt you?"

"No." she replied, "Not at all my darling...not at all it was the most beautiful feeling I have ever had."

"Well my love the next time will be even better." he said as he gazed into her eyes, and he gasped, "Oh my Gods...Bella your eyes have changed color, they are a strange shade I can only think is blue with gold specks in them. Your hair is oh still brown but it has dark red streaks all through it. So amazing my love it is you but more, you even have a slight point at the top of your ears.

"Mothers have mercy Edward," Bella sighed, "Edward your eyes are no longer golden they are a beautiful emerald green and also have gold specks in them and your hair is much redder than it was, I think that you are much taller as tall as Lord Corin. I would say you must be at least 7 feet tall, you are you but more."

At that moment they hear their parents asking if they are ready for the blessing by Lord Corin and their Grandmothers.

"Edward, Bella." the Duke's voice spoke up, "it is time. Bella the ladies are coming around to your side to help you on with your dressing gown, as will us men help Edward, then you will be escorted to your chambers, while check the bonding bed. Then the blessing will be, bestowed upon you both."

The Duchess pulls back the bed curtain and gasps, "Bella my little one you have been changed as Grandmother said you would. You are a beautiful Fairy Princess my child, here let's get your dressing gown on and get you down to the Prince's chambers,"

"Gods in heaven," the King choked out, "Edward my son the changes in you are remarkable, Mother come look he look just like Father and he is so very tall now."

Edward stands and allows his Father and the duke to place a different dressing gown on him one that will fit his slightly larger and much taller frame.

As soon as the Edward and Isabella leave the room the midwives go and check the bed and nod their heads in approval to the Grandmothers and Lord Corin. "It is done," Said Matilda the Cullen midwife, she was a virgin, also she is with child the seed did not come back out there is only the blood of her hymen."

"Yes that means we have many things to do in the next few days, so we can return to the palace where the Prince and Princess will be crowned with in the month. The coronation must take place no later than 30 days of their completed bonding change which will be complete with in 48 hours come ladies we need to go and give them the news and the blessing then they need two days of complete privacy. When this time is up they will be what they were born to become, he an Elf,and she a Fairy." replied Lord Corin.

The entire entourage made their way down the maze of hallways to large wooden iron studded door with guards standing on either side of the door that is standing wide open waiting for the newlyweds to approach and pass through and up the stairs to the tower for their seclusion period. The Prince and Princess and their parents climb the stairs to the huge tower room. They stand waiting for the Lord high Elf and the Queen mother, and Isabella's very own Grannie who is a Princess of the fairies. When they arrive, the blessing is done immediately and the entourage leaves the tower room Lord Jasper steps in and explains to Edward that there are trusted guards all around the tower inside and out. The last to leave is Lord Corin.

"I have something to tell you both I have spoken with the midwives and they tell me the seed has planted in the Princess womb with the change the hybrid child will arrive in three to four months. Do not let that stop you both from enjoying your seclusion you have everything you need here for the next two days. May the gods bless you both." said Lord Corin.

Together Edward and Isabella said, "Thank you Lord Corin we will see you in two days in the evening."

_**MBM:**_

Jasper and Emmett went down to the dungeon to question Lady Jane Volturi. When they arrive at the gate to the cells they hear her screaming.

"Let me out of here you filthy cretins let me out Prince Aro and King Marcus will come and rescue me and when they come you will regret what you have done here to me this day." she screamed as the two Lords and two guards stepped in the room.

"Jane there is no need for screaming we have already sent a messenger to King Marcus letting him know exactly what happened and your claim that it was done on their orders, I made sure he understood that your mission was to kill the entire Royal Family and Lady Isabella and her entire Family." said Jasper.

Suddenly Jane went silent and very still then whispered, "This is my death sentence you have apposed on me, King Marcus was not supposed to this was Prince Aro's plan I am sure that Aro will walk away from this by laying all the blame on me. I had no choice than to do as I was commanded by Aro he is holding my twin brother Lord Alec Volturi. We are the half breed human/vampire children of Lord Alister Volturi. Aro has threatened the horrible painful death of my brother."

"Lady Jane you passed down your own death sentence the first time you tried to lay your terrible power on the future King of this realm. There is no way you were going to get away with your little plot and Aro is a fool if he thinks that we do not have protections of our own." replied Jasper

"Aro was under the impression that Lady Isabella was the only one to have any powers and they wouldn't manifest themselves until after she had bonded. It was the King's wish that she be bonded to one of his three sons, but he placed the responsibility to bond with her and bing forth..." she stopped abruptly as Jasper interrupted her and turned to Emmett.

"Brother let us try this new power of your this seems to be the right time to test it out." snickered Jasper.

"Wait what power," Jane said beginning to panic.

"Have no fear my dear this will only be really painful if you lie to me." chuckled Emmett.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Jane nervously.

He walked over to Jane and placed his hand on her lower arm and held it gently and said. "Now repeat your little story and make sure it is the entire truth."

Jane stubbornly clamped her mouth shut and refused to speak. This only lasted about 10 seconds and she began to tremble, then few more seconds and she was shaking violently, and suddenly she began to scream. "Please stop I will tell the truth I promise I will tell you the truth."

Emmett removed his hand from Jane's arm and asked. "Are you ready now?"

_**MBM:**_

While this is taking place Edward and Bella are beginning their seclusion time alone with a little bit of cuddling and talking felling very excited about the changes in their lives and their physical bodies. Plus the fact that they were going to be parents in a few short months...

I want to apologize for this being late I know I said Friday but some things came up and I couldn't finish up and post until today thank you for your patients From now on I will try and get new chapter up by Sunday evenings This is probably not the best as one of my fellow fanfiction writers said Lemons aren't easy to write but I will work on getting better I think I was as nervous as Edward and Bella, LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry but the next chapter will not be out until Tues. I had a biopsy today and can barely move my right arm it is so sore they told me not to many things but I can't type I wouldn't even have been able to let you know if my friend Darleen hadn't come over...Deb


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters and places are the property of their owners or authors no copy right infringement is intended.

_**Previously: **_While this is taking place Edward and Bella are beginning their seclusion time alone with a little bit of cuddling and talking felling very excited about the changes in their lives and their physical bodies. Plus the fact that they were going to be parents in a few short months...

_**The Tower And Love**_

_**The preparation For Travel**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Bella (mo ghra)," Edward cooed to Bella, "Come here and sit by me then (ta athais bron)."

"Oh Edward that is so beautiful, I can not speak Fae I never had the chance to learn." Replied Bella as she sauntered across the room and sat on Edwards lap and snuggled into his chest.

"I only know a bit that my grandfather taught me when I was a boy." Edward murmured in Bella's ear as he left open mouthed kisses on her neck and niggled on her earlobe. "He said that one day mo anam cara would come into my arms. That these would be words that would that I would share with you mo chroi."

"Well my handsome Prince tell me did you want to teach me the language of the Fae, so that I can whisper words of my love in your ear." Cooed Bella.

Edward lifted Bella gently by the waist turn around her and pulling up their sleeping gowns and placing her so she straddles his lap and as she rests down he slides his love staff into her hot wet and tight little cave of love. Standing with Bella in his arms never pulling out of her. He carries her over to the bed and lies them down ever so gently he begins to set a slow rocking rhythm and they both shiver in bliss. He nuzzles into her neck and whispers in her ear, "Mo ghra, means my love, mo chroi means my heart."

They continue to rock together and quickly it becomes more sporadic and faster and harder until they both fall over the edge of ecstasy Bella screamed. "Edward mo chroi!"

"Edward screamed at the same time. "Bella... my... only... love... my... hearts... home!" He rolled off Bella and laid on his back missing immediately the full contact so he pulled her close into his side. Suddenly the door crashed open and the window shattered and all hell broke loose.

_**MBM:**_

Meanwhile, Lord Jasper has called both families together in the parlor with maps an lists upon the largest table in the room. Everyone one filed in and gathered around the table as Lord Jasper the greatest tactition in the entire Kingdom, began to explain it all he started. "Alright this would be this what I was thinking would be the most protective for everyone especially the Prince and Princess. Lord Emmett will take 250 of our men and lead the caravan. I will take the other 250 and take up the rear then my Lord Corin would you pick two of your men and divide you force among them to ride on both sides of the caravan circling it with an army of Protection."

"Yes, Lord Jasper I have 2 men I feel will do perfectly for this mission, I choose Felix and Embry will do just fine for this. I would have chosen Seth but he is better protecting the Royal Family for you see he is half Elf and half Shape Shifter that comes with the talent to change into an indestructible giant wolf the size of a large horse and I think that he would better serve the caravan in closer proximity to those we wish to protect." Replied Lord Corin.

Princess Alice suddenly got a far away look in her eyes. "Yes that will work perfectly Seth will be perfect for the guard for Edward and Bella. He will be needed for his abilities there will be 2 attempts to kidnap Bella and kill Edward on the trip home..." she said her voice faded and her eyes glazed over she screamed. "quickly to the tower two demon/shifter half breeds are climbing the wall to the tower now. This is a single attempt on here at the Dukes estate. So quickly get up there and get them out down to To Grandmother Rochelle's room it is the only room that doesn't have an outside wall. It is what I see."

They all started to run towards the tower, just as they crash through the hear Bella scream. "Edward help me! Th-the c-cold h-hand. It-it i-is hi-him." At that exact moment this happened Seth the first burst through the door changing as he did. He pulled the first of the intruders off of Bella but as he did so the intruder changed as well into a black panther Seth is holding him down and he grabbed Seth by the shoulder and sunk his wickedly sharp fangs into Seth's shoulder, Seth is able to hold the panther down until others could take over restraining the panther and his accomplice as soon as they were restrained Seth passed out. But only passed out if it weren't for unique genetic make up the bite would have killed him, he will just be unconscious for a few hours and weak for a few more.

Edward swept Bella up off the bed wrapping a quilt around her naked sobbing shivering form and cooed in her ear. Shh...shh... mo ghra, shh shh... It is alright I have got you, I've got you mo chroi shh...shh. You are safe with me my own true heart.

"But Edward," Bella said between sobs, "I...it w-was like m-my dream, the c-cold hand. Edward p-please don't leave m-me ever p-please."

"I won't ever leave you, mo bella ghra. My beautiful love." Edward whispered.

As they were led to another safer room when they entered the room Edward's mother came up to him and quietly said. "Edward here place her on the bed so the mid-wives can check her over and make sure she and the babe are alright."

Edward tried to lay her on the bed but she grabbed his neck and screamed. "No Edward you promised no you can't leave me please."

"Shh...shh Bella love I am just lying you on this bed so the mid-wives can check and make sure you and our little one are alright, shh...shh I am right here. I will stay right here by your side my precious Bean." Edward whispered in her ear.

The mid-wives came over and checked Bella out to make sure she is alright they turned to Edward and smiled nodding to let him know that she is fine and so was the babe...

Back in the parlor Jasper along with Emmett and Corin and the guard minus Seth who is in one of the bedrooms where he can fight the poison which will not take long.

"Alright, everyone now that we have all the strategy taken care of and all the supplies and wagons are all set and the men are working on the carriages for for our precious cargo to make sure the ladies are comfortable for the entire trip." Said Jasper.

That is when Emmett spoke up, "we all know that this trip is going to take twice the amount of time than usual but it is the safest way believe me it is with Princess Alice and her visions and our guard we should do fine, I wouldn't be letting my wife or my sister and their unborn children to be part of this caravan."

With all the plans set and the supplies are set, everyone is feeling so much better.

Well finally I have this chapter done and I am hoping that I don't my computer or the Internet doesn't eat it up with a hope and a prayer you will have today and if you are reading this then I succeeded. More on Sunday...Deb


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N OK guys I would like to ask you all a question, would rather I continue the way I have with the chapters or would you prefer shorter chapters and posted more often? Just go to the review box and let me know the chapter for this week is almost done, I will probably put it up sometime tomorrow again R/L has interfered so please forgive me...Deb**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_All the recognizable characters are the property of their owner/authors no copy write infringement is intended

The Caravan Adventure

The Coronation

It was very early in the morning the sun hadn't even risen yet. There was knock at Edward and Bella's door outside stood Esme and Rene there to wake the young couple and get them up and ready so the ladies in waiting and the valets could ready the young couple and pack their belongings for the journey. They knocked again, "Edward, Isabella, you must wake up there is much to do before it is time to leave." said Esme.

"Mother, what time is it? It isn't even light out yet, just give a little more time Bella needs her sleep after all the craziness the day before yesterday and her pregnancy she is extremely exhausted I don't want to risk her health or that of the baby's if we can rest a bit longer." exclaimed Edward.

"As much as we would like we can not let Alice has seen it, if we do not leave within the hour there will be extreme danger for her and the babe." answered Rene.

"Very, but I don't like it. We must make sure there is somewhere foe her to rest and possibly sleep during this journey to the palace, will that be possible? Asked Edward.

"Yes of course Edward the most comfortable carriage has been arranged for the two of you and your sister and sister-in-law." replied Esme.

"Edward," Bella called out, "What is it what is wrong, what is going on?"

"It is nothing mo chroi, it is just our were Mothers sent wake us to prepare for our journey. Many things to do before time to go." said Edward.

"But Edward is still dark what time is it please stoke the fire it is very cold in here. Is it even morning yet?" asked Bella.

"Yes, mo ghra, it is very early but morning. Alice had a vision and we must leave with in the hour. Time to get up and dress I will have one of the ladies bring you some tea and oatmeal and fruit..." Edward's sentence faded as Bella jumped up and she ran commode and began to bring up last nights dinner. Edward rushed over to her and pulled her hair back out of the way and made soothing circles on her back, and cooed softly to her.

As soon as she realized that Edward was by her side she weakly tried to push him away and said. "You do not need to do this Edward." Her cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment as she again hurled into the commode this time nothing came up just dry heaves.

At that moment the mid-wives came in pushing Edward out of the way. "Excuse us your Highness we must check her and give her some special herb tea, which she will be receiving from now on before she even lifts herself from the bed." they explained.

"Is she going to be alright, is this normal, she is only a few days with child?" asked Edward a little panic stricken.

"Your Highness, this perfectly normal for a mother an babe of the Fae. Remember she and you are no longer mostly human you are both mostly of the Fae, the human in you both is so minute that it is hardly even there." they replied.

"This is not dangerous for them then? Edward questioned them.

But it was his grandmother who answered. "No Edward not anymore dangerous than any other pregnancy as matter of fact much less dangerous my mo chroi."

"Now you to need to get ready to quite quickly now." said Esme.

Everyone but the ladies and valets left and quickly scooted them behind different screens and they were quickly dressed Bella's dressing went much quicker seeings there was no longer a corset for the duration of her pregnancy as for the Princes orders, him having been told by their mothers and the mid-wives that it was healthier for the Princess and the baby not to have her all bound up and she would be more comfortable especially during a long journey. Very soon the couple was dressed and Isabella's tea was finished the little left of their things was packed and they were ready to leave the Princess feeling much better.

"What do you mean Lord Jasper, that I can not ride up front with Lord Emmett, I want be there to help protect Isabella and our baby." snapped Edward

"That is very commendable of you Prince Edward, but will be able to protect her inside the circle of the guard there are more than enough to take the lead for now." answered Jasper in a calming tone.

The Prince suddenly felt very calm, as he stood there facing Lord Jasper.

"Edward, please stay with me mo ghra, I need you here it is as if the child wants you very close to us." she said.

_**MBM:**_

Soon well with in the hour as Alice said they must leave by. Two carriages and four wagons inside the ring of protection of guards that circled the small caravan. Edward, Carlisle, and Charles on horse back. Edward riding right next to Bella's carriage, Keeping close by in case she needed him.

Alice's head appeared at the window, motioning her brother over closer to the carriage. He pulled his horse up along side the carriage. Alice got that far away look in her eyes, "Edward you must stay close and we need to have Seth up here between Papa and the Duke, in wolf form the first of two attempts will come out of the guard on the left and if Seth is in that position he will take him down."

Edward put his fingers up to his lips and let out the whistle meant for Seth to get his attention, he trotted his horse over to Edward and Alice, he asked. "Your Highnesses what can I do for you?

"Shh, quietly Princess Isabella is finally asleep we need to keep her asleep for the next half hour at least, Seth you need to and walk along between the Duke and the King but you must take your wolf form go now." Alice whispered.

Seth climbed off his horse handing the reigns over to Edward he moved over to a more open area and transformed into a large brindle colored horse size wolf. Then he trotted over to walk between the King and the Duke and no sooner than he arrived between them a huge black horse sized wolf broke through the lines to the left It is Sam he is there to steal the soon to be Queen and kill the soon to be King. 'Sam what are you doing have you gone mad?' Seth asked in their mind link. 'No I haven't they have Emily and little Sam if I don't bring her to them they will torture them or kill them.' replied Sam 'You know I can't let you do that I will stop you, but if you want to save Emily I will gladly help you.' said Seth. 'You don't understand Demitri and Prince Riley have them and he doesn't care he'll send the to the Demon Kingdom with his uncle the Demon King Aranancus where they will suffer for all eternity. We can't save them.' answered Sam. Who began to charge towards the Prince and the Royal carriage. With in an instant Seth took him down and turned to Edward knowing he could read Seth's mind said in his mind. 'Your Highness take off his head.' Edward drew his sword and swung down and connected with Sam's neck taking it off cleanly immediately Sam's body turned human but his head stayed in wolf form Seth changed back and quickly grabbed up Sam's head and hurled it so hard it went two miles out past the perimeter of the guard on the right and he then took Sam's body and picked it up and took it over and found a box with just water skins in it he removed the skins from the box and placed Sam's body in it.

"We can bury it this evening when we stop to rest the horses separating his head from his body will keep him from reforming again." said Seth sadly from having to have had to kill his long time friend.

"I am so sorry for you loss of a good friend at your hands but you realize that you were the only one who could take him down." whispered Alice.

"Funny but we used to wonder which one of us was strong enough to take the other down." Seth mused. "Now we know."

"Seth he is in a better place and when this all over we will get back his wife and son I promise on my life." vowed Edward.

_**MBM:**_

"It is time to stop and rest the horses for the night." Emmett called back to his troops. "Pass the word back as quickly as you can." The word to camp for the night was passed back until it reached the last line of Jaspers men.

Once they all had stopped Jasper, Emmett, Corin, Edward, Carlisle, and Charles gathered around the carriages, to plan the encampment and talk to Alice. To see if she has any more visions about an attack on Edward and Bella.

"Alice my dearest," said the King, "have you seen any more about the second attack."

"Yes Father, it also will come from the guard this time one from the front and one from the rear guard. They are the back up if Sam failed there is one from the right guard that is to take Isabella to Prince Aro, he is called Kellen so while we set up camp Corin you should have Felix sort him out and separate him from the rest but do it very discretely we don't want word to get back to Michael and Eric." explained Alice. "This little coup will take place after 12:00am but before 12:15am."

"Princess Alice are you sure about this?" asked Corin, not wanting to ruin a man's reputation to hurriedly.

"Have I been wrong yet Lord Corin," snipped Alice. "Twice I have predicted it and twice I was exactly correct, how many times do I have to be right with my visions before you believe in me."

"Princess Alice, please calm down," said Jasper sending her calming waves all the while he spoke to her. "I don't think anyone can doubt you at this point." He turned giving Lord Corin the evil eye. "Do they Lord Corin?"

"No no, Princess no one does or should doubt you at this point." said Lord Corin apologetically.

"I should hope not at this point." snapped Alice.

Suddenly Rose leaped out of the carriage, and ran up to the gathering and and whisper yelled. "Come quickly, hurry it is Bella she talking in her sleep Edward you must come you can read her dream, and explain she keeps saying no no no! Only Edward NO! NO! NO! It is wrong all wrong.

They all run to the carriage and Edward climbed in and let out a gasp and dropped to his knees and sobbed. "NO! NO! NO! Don't touch us only Edward," Edward shook his head as if to shake off a haze in his mind. "She is dreaming about the baby being born and the mid-wives are doing something and it is wrong and they won't let anyone in especially me. They are trying to kill our child, they aren't the real mid-wives."

"No, they aren't," said Alice with that far away look in her eyes. "They were replaced by dopplegangers and they are two of most wretchedly evil creatures on this they are vile harpies they called Gianna and Heidi and they took over the mid-wives as we were about to get on our way on this journey and their main objective is to kill any progeny of yours and Bella's that may have taken hold at the bonding. It is good thing they don't know about our powers yet, the powers of all of ours become stronger upon your coronation. Wake her Edward this terrible for her all her for seeing dreams are nightmares it so unfair."

"Bella mo ghra, wake up sweetheart, please love wake up you are having a bad dream those two harpies won't get anywhere near you and the baby, wake up please." Edward cooed in Bella's ear.

"No Edward not baby, babies there are two of them a boy and a girl, look into my mind you will see them mo chroi." said Bella with a sigh.

The King and the Duke have Jasper and Emmett go and get the mid-wives (vile harpies) with a ruse they are to tell them that they are needed to help the Princess and Lady Roselie.

"Ladies can you come quickly the Princess and Lady Roselie are both in pain our Mother thinks the journey maybe very hard on them both of them being with child and all." said Emmett.

"Yes our sister and Lord Emmett's wife are not doing so good please, please hurry." begged Jasper.

"Yes, yes we are coming, they will need our help to protect them and the babes." they said with a sly grin on their faces.

As soon as the young men got them away from their tent they gagged them both and chained them each in silver chains. So they could not use their powers on any one. The minute that the chains toughed them, their real appearance was exposed for the silver in the chain blocked all their evil magic just as it did to Jane and the reason they are gagged was to prevent them from deafening those around them with their song. Once they were bound and gagged with silver and silk they were sufficiently weakened they were placed in the prison wagon all three Jane and the harpies were bound together all back to back.

No sooner had they taken care of the harpies, then it was time to get back to their sister and brother-in-law for the rest of the nights attacks.

"Gentlemen it is good to see you back." said the King. "They have caught Kellen earlier and he was taken out away from everyone and he was questioned thoroughly with Edward near by reading his mind because he wasn't telling the truth he was terrified for his Mother he dared not speak. Edward got all the information directly from his mind."

"Yes," related Edward, "Michael and Eric were to grab Bella while we were all asleep thinking they could gag her and disturb a soul. This was order to be done directly by King Marcus he feels his sons and their cronies are inept and that they will screw everything up. That there will be one more attempt as we prepare for the coronation. This one was plotted by Prince Caius this Kellen over heard him talking to his henchman it would appear the the cowardly middle son of Marcus' has more backbone even if he is creepy and a sleazy sneak."

"Alice," asked Jasper, "What do you see?"

"I see Jane's Brother Alec to do it his gift is supposed to render all those in his path completely stunned and defenseless. While we are all in this state he will sweep in and grab Bella and get his sister and the harpies. But they have no clue that we have more and greater powers than they do. Wait till he comes up against Bella and his power is thrown back at him ten fold he will be paralyzed for a long long time." replied Alice. "Oh get read gentlemen it is about to start. " They all laid around the camp fire and pretended to be asleep. Out of the still of the dark night came two dark outlines of men creeping around the sleeping men and as soon as they reached the carriage and opened the door to find an empty carriage. They were jumped from behind and didn't even realize it until they were on the ground, because they were stunned that the Prince and Princess were not there. They were turned over onto their backs and were staring straight up into the eyes of Lords, Corin, Emmett, and Jasper, and behind them stood Prince Edward.

"How...what...where?" cried out Eric.

"This not the time for you to be asking questions that time passed when you agreed to take this little job for King Marcus." said Jasper. "You should have been asking if this is the right thing to do, I am understanding if you have a loved..." he is cut off.

"Never mind the kindness they were only in it for the money but little did they know there was no money in it for them as soon as the task was complete they would be killed when they went to claim their reward." said Edward snidely. "That's enough get rid of these two I don't want them in my sight or I will kill them."

"No no wait we have information about the plans..."they are cut off quickly. Everyone spun around to see.

"I see plans within plans at Marcus' court, I see son playing against father I see brother against brother this will be their downfall that they do not work together as a cohesive group their evil greed has them all playing against one this all in their nature caused by their demon, human, and dark elf bloodline." said the three young women all together as if in a trance.

They all began to fall and each of the young men grabbed their girl (yes all their girls that's all I will say for now next chapter more on that subject) before they hit the ground.

"Oh my Gods," exclaimed Edward. "That was Rose her power is to amplify others powers and when Alice just had a trance like vision it was carried to three through Rose, now we are all accounted for we all have a power."

Jasper smiled at his brother and brother-in-law and said. "Yes we are all accounted for with our powers and they will all be stronger because of one of our powers."

"By the Gods," exclaimed Emmett in his booming voice. "We are the prophecy."

"Did you ever doubt it Emmett? Asked Alice almost in a whisper.

But Emmett heard her and answered. "No not really, I just didn't think I would one of the ones."

"One of the ones what?" asked the Duke.

"One of the ones in the prophecy, you know one of the six." replied Emmett.

"I knew from the moment you were born, I held you up to the Gods and shouted 'The Prophecy begins." said Charles.

"I as well Edward the day you were born, I took you from your Mother's arms and raised you naked to the Gods and said the same thing Charles just said, Then you smiled this little infant grin and peed all over me." the King said with a laugh.

At this point everyone laughed. They all hunkered down to get some sleep before the caravan started in the morning.

The rest of the journey went by smoothly and by the next afternoon the caravan reached the palace they all dismounted from horses and carriages.

As they entered the palace it was eerily quiet and suddenly Bella's shield came up around all who were around her. Then she said, "Lord Alec come out come out where ever you are. We know you are here, so you might as well come out."

From around the corner strode an arrogant looking young man and he smiled and said. "Now how did you know I was here? Not that it matters anyway."

"Just in case you were curious a little bird who worked for your King told us." said Bella not giving away any of their powers until it was time to use them.

"Well,well,well, won't the king be surprised when he finds out that his little bird not only got caught but also sang, so which one got caught if I may so bold as to ask." snickered Alec.

"Not that it matters any now." crowed Bella. "But all three of them they tattled on each other, and in the end it was no help to them but it will not be good for your employer or his father, and brother."

"I can not see, it will hurt my employer or his family at all for today your luck has run out your Highness." snickered Alec like the little boy he really was.

"So may I suggest that you begin, Lord Alec time is getting by it is getting late in the day and we have many things to do." sighed Bella.

"Oh my dear Princess Isabella you all will be doing nothing do you not why I am hear I have a power unlike my sister will take you all out. Then no-one will be able to stop me from taking you to my employer." laughed Alec.

"Then lets get on with it my Lord." said Bella.

Through the shield what looked like a wave of slow moving gas was coming toward them all and Bella checked to make sure that the shield was secure and fully ready for Alec's power, the wave hit her shield, at the same second Rose grabbed her hand and the wave literally bounced of the shield and flew back at Alec twenty times fast than it came it slammed into him and bowled him over like a real wave in the ocean would, and it was over. They grabbed him and bound him in silver chains, and wrapped one around his head to make his mind weak and hold back his power when he woke up.

All done and taken care of the preparations for the coronation began by night fall it would be all set.

_**MBM:**_

By 7:00pm all was ready and the national anthem played as the Crown Prince and Princess walked down the aisle all the way up to the dais that held the King and Queen's thrones. Edward bowed and Bella curtsied to his parents King Carlisle and Queen Esme. The rose and removed their crowns and handed them to the holy man Quil Ateara as he blessed the crowns the Duke and Duchess of Swan came up to escort the past King and Queen from the dais then they escorted Edward and Bella to the thrones they sat upon the thrones looking as regal as any King and Queen should. Holy man Quil Ateara walked up to Edward and begins the coronation he said, "I place this crown upon your head as a reminder of the weight of a nation, so will be reminded that at all times you must protect your people, and care for them as a father cares for his children, this your destiny and in this may the gods bless and keep you." He settled the crown on Edwards head, and turned and picked up the smaller crown and turned to Bella. "I place this crown upon your head to remind you of the priorities of a Queen and the first is two provide an heir for the throne, then it is to always care for and aide your husband the King, also to help your people and look upon them as a mother would her child. With these words I crown you both King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Queen Isabella Rene Swan Cullen. He turned and said Carlisle and Esme to you as former King and Queen swear your elegance to your Son and Daughter-in-Law. The newly crowned King and Queen."

As they knelt down in front of the dais Carlisle said. "We as former King and Queen do so swear our elegance to you our Son King Edward and Daughter-in-Law Queen Isabella until our dying day. May the Gods bless these crowns and the young couple that wear them.

"Do you Duke Charles and Duchess Rene swear your elegance to your new King and Queen?" asked holy man Quil.

As they also knelt down in front of the dais Charles said. "We the Duke and Duchess Swan do so swear our elegance to our Son-in-Law King Edward Cullen and our Daughter Queen Isabella Swan Cullen until our dying day. May the Gods bless these crowns and the young couple that wear them."

The two sets of parents stood and turned to the court and together shouted. "Long live the King and Queen."

They were answered by the entire court. "Long live the King and Queen! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Long Live their Majesties King Edward and Queen Isabella!"

Then the former King and Queen turned and bowed and curtsied to Isabella and Edward the stepped up to escort them out of the Royal Hall to their private apartments and were followed By the Duke and Duchess who carried the trains of Edward and Bella's Royal Capes. As they all left the hall quickly followed by Princess Alice and Lord Jasper her escort, and Lord Emmett and his wife Lady Roselie. They all met up in the King and Queens apartments. To say a very good night and congratulations the their sister and brother.

This all for this week I hope you all enjoy this and want to thank you all for the amazing reviews especially the one from a guest, Those that can't thank you, you made my day and to all those who read my little tale thank you have great week...Deb

Also those of you read this story who are in the path of this Storm Isaac may God bless you all and Keep you safe...Deb


	11. Chapter 11 Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_All recognizable characters and places are owned by their original owner/authors only the story is mine...Cause Stephanie Meyer writes such luscious characters that we just love to play with them...

_**A/Note:**_

Well everyone I am sorry this is late, but this chapter is going to be lemony and quite exciting with a strategy about the arrival of 4 of the head bad guys. They will show up very briefly at the end of this chapter but be back in the next...as they have plans to try to pull apart our happy couple...NOT! well maybe not!we'll see it wouldn't be any fun to read if you knew the plot, now would it...

_**Previously: As they all left the hall quickly followed by Princess Alice and Lord Jasper her escort, and Lord Emmett and his wife Lady Roselie. They all met up in the King and Queens apartments. To say a very good night and congratulations to their sister and brother.**_

_**The New King & Queen:**_

_**Plans Before Court is Held and Disrupted:**_

After their families left them alone in the King and Queen's royal apartments Edward turned to his beautiful and slightly showing wife and said. "Bella mo chroi, you looked so beautiful during the ceremony, you were graceful and carried the dignity of a Queen. Our people loved their new Queen as do I, I have been waiting get you alone since we left on our journey here." As he walked over and pulled her into his arms, there is a knock on their door. Edward answers the door it was the Queens Ladies and Edwards valet come to dress them for bed, Edward explained, "Tonight the Queen and myself will take care of ourselves as far as undressing and dressing. I see we have some food and wine I would like some tea for the Queen, and ask my Mother to please have my wife's special tea for the morning with some dry toast, but not to early is that understood."

"Yes your majesty." the Lady Tanya answered. "Goodnight your Majesties pleasant sleep, you will have all as you wish in the morning."

They all left and leaving the young King and Queen on their own for the first time in a few days Bella smiled at her new husband of only short time and said. "Edward my love I have been waiting to be alone with you since we left my Father's estate. Would you please come over here and kiss me, I need to feel your lips on mine mo chroi it has been to long and I need you, NOW!"

"Anything for you my dearest one," he said as he stalked toward her. Reaching her he put his lips against hers and placed a scorchingly passionate kiss. "By the Gods mo ghra you have the sweetest lips in the entire Kingdom."

Bella giggled and said, "How would you know that my Lord, have you tasted all the lips of all the ladies in the kingdom to compare?"

"No my love," Edward chuckled. "I haven't I have no need to for you are, mo anam cara, 'or my soul mate', only your lips would be the sweetest to me."

"Oh Edward my darling husband, you are, mo anam cara, mo fior ghra, 'my true love' your very touch is electrifying sending tingling all through me to my very soul."

"Does it send the tingling to some where special besides your soul, my angel?" asked Edward with a sly grin.

"Was there someplace else you were thinking of my Edward?" answered Bella,

"Oh so answering my question with a question, as a matter of fact I do have someplace special in mind, right here." he said as reached under her skirts and placed his hand ever so gently cupping her quim.

"Yes I see my Lord, you have a very specific place in mind." she smiled and said. "Well my Lord yes it does tingle there making a want for your beautiful hard staff inside that specific place, but at this moment we have far to many clothes on what shall we do."

On that note Edward immediately began to unlace Bella's gown, once he pulled them all loose he pushed it down off her shoulders, taking her shift along with it and exclaimed rather breathlessly. "Oh my love tu go halainn 'you are beautiful' so absolutely perfect for me."

"Edward please my love touch me take make love to me make me so hot, make me have the hardest orgasm I have ever had, please love please quickly." murmured Bella as she grabbed t the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head, he raised his arms up to help her.

Their mouths crashed together all teeth and tongues trying to consume and fighting for dominance

before long they are both naked, and Edward scoops her up in his arms and carries her to their bed and he lies her down ever so softly. He moves onto the bed himself and crawls up between Bella's creamy white thighs, and slowly he slides his rock hard cock into her tight, wet, and hot quim, begins to rock in and out at a slow gentle rhythm. When suddenly Bella cried out, "Ooh...E-Edward harder f-faster p-please I n-need you to f-f-fuck me harder and f-faster." Edward obliged her. "Yessss...yesss...ooh...ooh...oh y-yess Edward." she hissed

"Ohhh...fuck...yesss... my...l-love, that's it yeah n-now...cum for me my angel, nowww." Edward screamed as he reached his climax at the same moment as Bella.

He rolled them over on their sides while he never pulls out of her and they lay there looking into each other's eyes as they slowly come down from their orgasmic high.

_**MBM:**_

Slowly Bella begins to wake up from her wonderful nights sleep no nightmares and just warm safe feeling of Edwards arms opens her eyes and peeks out from the bed curtains to see that the sun has already risen she rolls back over and nudges Edward's shoulder and whispered, "Edward my love it is morning you need to get up now."

"Mmmmm." Edward moaned, "Just little bit longer not yet."

"I am so sorry mo ghra but we need to get up and get ready we have to hold court today, So come on Love rise and shine." Bella answered.

"If I give you a little more of last night can I sleep a little long..." Edward began but is cut short but a loud knock on their door. "Oh dam who is pounding on the King's door so early in the morning." he snapped.

"Edward," Bella sighed. "You have to answer it I can not get up till I have, had my tea and dry toast."

"Double dam and tarnation I was hoping to sleep quite late this morning." grumbled Edward.

"Your Majesties I need to speak to you both!" Lord Emmett yelled in his deep booming voice. "Bella, Edward it is urgent that we speak right now, plans and strategies need to be made and the rest of the six will be here in very short order."

"Alright Emmett," said Edward. "Can you go see if my Mother has Bella's tea and toast so she can get up?"

"Yes right away King Edward." answered Emmett.

As Emmett turned to check on the tea and toast he ran into the Queen Mother, he said, "Ah yes his Majesty had asked me to check on her Majesty's tea. I see you have it here. Can you bring it to them while I get the others, while they can get up and dressed, and ready for our meeting."

"Very well Lord Emmett I will take care of that." she answered him and called through the door,

"Edward son please let me in I have Bella's tea and your sister, sister-in-law, and Bella's Mother will be here shortly as will your valet to get you both dressed and Bella's needs to drink her tea and have some toast before they get here so she can get up with out getting the stomach purge."

"Coming Mother," he called back, "Let me get up and put on my dressing gown."

Edward opens the door for his Mother and she comes in to help Bella take her tea and toast, Bella thankfully takes the tea and drinks it nibbling on the toast she said, "Thank you Mother Esme this is so kind of you to get yourself up so early to help me keep me from the stomach purge, even if I am still nauseous it helps greatly, again thank you."

That is quite alright my dear we must take good care of you and the heir to the throne and his twin." replied Esme. "There is something other than the stomach purge it is called morning sickness as well."

When Bella had finished her breakfast she got up with the help of her husband for this morning there is a very noticeable baby bump on the Queen's tummy, throwing her a bit off balance as she stood and looked down she noticed why she was having a bit of trouble standing and she exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, will you look at that there is our baby right there!" as she rubbed her tummy.

"I see that mo ghra,"he answered a little panicked "Mother does this seem normal to you she has only been pregnant about a week. Can she really be showing that much?"

"Yes I would assume it could be possible since we know that the babies are mostly Fae and that there are twins, I would have to say yes but we will call in the Grans to take a look before court." Esme answered.

At this moment there is a gentle knock at the door, Edward asked. "Who is it?"

"It is your sister and the other ladies you big goof, who else did you think it would be?" Alice asked her brother with a giggle.

"How am I supposed to know who is on the other side of the door I can't see through solid objects." Edward pouted at his sister.

Alice taps him on the forehead with sharp little pointy finger and answered. "Use your power you can read minds so you can tell who is around you and what they are thinking. Oh my, you are a big goof my big brother, and you are our king."

"Alice I like the rest of us who are new to our powers aren't used to them yet." retorted Edward. "I was told it would take a little while for it to become second nature I will continue to try to use it all the time but that is why we have the six to keep each other reminded. You have had yours all your life it is second nature for you."

"He's right Alice we all need to be there to help each other out with our powers." Roselie replied calmly, trying to keep everyone calm, though this Jaspers power controlling emotions it was in Rose's nature to want to keep peace.

"Huh," Alice huffed. "Yes I suppose that is true." then she smiled and patted her brother gently on the cheek.

Then there was another knock on the door, it was Edward's valet. He had brought along Edwards clothes for the morning presiding over the royal court. The ladies all stepped into the royal sleeping chamber closing the door behind them and started to help Bella bathe and dress. Very soon they were all in fits of giggles from the Mothers telling comical stories of the King and Queen as children. "And then fell off the..." the Queen Mother began but was cut short by a quick hard rap on the chamber door. "I do believe we are being summoned." she laughed.

"Bella love are you ready, are you finished dressing?" Edward called through the closed door. He heard giggles coming from the bed chamber. "Bella, Alice, Roselie it is time to start our strategy meeting, so we are ready to hold court we are having some not so friendly visitors today and they will be here shortly." he said.

"Yes my love we will be right out." giggled Bella.

_**MBM:**_

The meeting began with Alice her eyes glazed over and she spoke as if in a trance, "They will arrive in an hour, they have with them three half breed vampires they have some pretty strong powers themselves. Not anywhere close to as strong as we are especially with the six, this how we must be seated, Rose next to Bella with her hand touching Bella, then Bella, I will be sitting on the top step of the dais one hand on Bella's foot the other on my brother's then Edward, next to him Will be Jasper with his hand placed on Edward's shoulder and standing between the thrones will be Emmett with his hand on Bella and Edward's shoulders. This will put all our powers to their greatest ability Rose's power to Bella which will be passed to me then to Edward, to Jasper, then in the back will be Emmett who will be drawing it from Edward and Bella with Rose and Bella we will all share our powers so we need not speak any plans out loud Bella's power will double shield us and if need be turn their powers back on them."

"OK Alice can you tell us what their plans are so we will know what we are up against." asked Jasper.

"Yes they plan to use an old royal decree that would work if Edward and Bella hadn't already been coronated yesterday. The decree said that that Edward must battle a champion for Crown Prince Aro or Aro himself. Of course that is not happening they will have to leave and give their blessing go home and regroup you plans 'x y z' they are running short on time and you must not let them know about the twins Bella is carrying I see a great harm coming to the children if they found out today and no one I repeat no one let Aro or Caius touch you Bella that shield must keep them away." said Alice.

"Will Bella's shield be strong enough to protect us Alice." asked Emmett.

"Yes as long as there is no physical skin to skin contact so I suggest we all wear gloves the women wear long gloves up to their elbows touching your sleeves, you gentlemen need to wear a glove I have them here they are basically fancy Falconry glove they go up above the sleeves of your shirts, so if they reach out to take any one of our hands we are covered. This also won't affect our connection." explained Alice.

After a long discussion of their plans they left the royal chambers, and headed to the throw room it was a part of the great hall but alcoved in the front of the room, all in the hall could see the royals but it was controllable as to who approached the King and Queen. Once seated as per Alice's directions with Seth and Liam to the front of the alcove and the King and Queens parents behind the six seated in and around the thrones. Alice got a trance like state take over and she said in a whisper, "They are about to arrive and are going to get a big surprise." They all chuckled as they could all see the vision because of Rose's power that gave them the ability to share their powers.

"Ahhh, they are here," Edward said as he called Liam over to them. "Liam make King Marcus, and his sons wait a bit call in the Queliute Ambassador, and Arch Elf ambassador, first then announce King Marcus and his sons, lets take some of the wind out of their sales by letting them know that in our opinion they are no more worthy of our time than the other kingdoms."

"Good idea brother it will set them off balance, because they think rather highly of themselves, it will be good to show them we aren't intimidated by them for though we are wary we do not fear them." said Alice.

So Bella extended her shield to protect Liam and Seth, (who had phased and was sitting on his haunches to the right of the alcove arch. Liam announced the Queliute Ambassador, who came in and bowed gracefully to the royals, and said, "May the Gods bless and keep you well you Majesties, I was sent by my Alpha to extend our best wishes and our loyalty to our great friends. As a token of our esteem our Alpha has sent you a peace totem showing that we are there to defend your eastern boarders." announced Lord Jacob, the earl of Blackstone.

Edward replied his great thanks to Lord Jacob, he and Bella held out their gloved hands and Lord Jacob looked at them confused at the gloves, (as they were inside the shield Seth mentally explains to Jake 'Jake the gloves are a protection against the leaders of the demon nation' Jake nods his understanding to all, and no-one outside the alcove noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Lord Jacob is led out by Lord Liam. He now announces King Carl of the Arch Elves, before he can actually enter the alcove there is a bit of a scuffle and lots of loud voices in the great hall, "Seth see what is going on and please defuse the commotion for us thank you." asked Edward.

'Yes your Majesty.' he said mentally to Edward knowing Edward could read his thoughts, 'Of course your Majesty it is as you thought, it is those from the demon kingdom trying to intimidate us and swaggering and insulting those who are placed before them,' Edward answered Seth mentally as well, 'As I thought would you like to let them know that this not their kingdom and here they are not more important than any other kingdom or nation here today.' 'Will do.' replied Seth. With that there was a very loud and frightening growl and quiet ensued, after a few hisses from the vampire half lings.

After Edward and Bella welcomed his great Grandfather and excepted the fealty of the Arch Elf kingdom. Lord Liam announced, "Your Majesties I present King Marcus, Crown Prince Aro, and Prince Caius." and Liam bowed and back away.

"It is about time Carl..." Marcus sputtered to a astonished halt, "Prince Edward what is going on here I have come to see your Father the King, what kind of game are you playing. I demand to speak to King Carlisle I do not wish to speak to a child." snapped Marcus. All the while his sons are muttering things about 'there is something wrong here.' "This is an insult to me and my entire kingdom."

"Be that as it may, you are looking at the present King and Queen of this Kingdom, and though we maybe young and newly crowned, we are not fools that you may speak to us in such a manner if you wish an audience with us then you will lower your voice and apologize to myself and my Queen, and my kingdom for the insult you just spewed from your mouth or I will have not only removed from my sight but from my kingdom!" Edward snapped, quite angrily and very loud causing Marcus and sons to flinch.

"I will no..." Marcus began to sputter turning very dark shade of red as his tirade is cut short his son, Prince Caius.

"Please excuse my Father your Majesty," he said with a deep bow. "He was unaware that you and your Queen had been crowned, we have been traveling here and had not received the news prior to this moment.

"That is still no excuse for him to speak tat way to any member of this family including my sister my parents, myself and my wife and her family. So now I think you and yours had better leave my palace, and my Kingdom you shall be protected on your journey to the boarder by my good friends the Queliutes, Lord Liam please bring in Lord Jacob please."

"Your Majesty," Jake asked, How may I help you?"

"Lord Jacob would you and your men please escort King Marcus and his company to their border, immediately?" Edward asked.

"Of course your Majesty we are at your command Sire." answered Jake.

_**A/N:**_So that is all for this chapter, hate to keep you hanging but this chapter was a time consuming one to write trying to get put together all the ideas running in my head. So again I apologize, I hope you like it, please let me know...Deb


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All recognizable characters belong to their owners/authors, only the story is mine, no copy write infringement is intended:

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_

"Lord Jacob, would you and your men, please escort King Marcus and his company to their border immediately?" Edward asked.

"Of course your Majesty, we are at your command Sire." answered Jacob

_**A/N:**_

This year, Peace One Day is working to see the largest global reduction of violence, and the largest gathering of individuals in the name of peace, on one day – Peace Day 2012. The Global Truce 2012 campaign will set an important marker for future Peace Days and reinforce the value of this unique annual day as a foundation for long-term sustainable peace. What can you do?

_**Plans with in plans. Plots behind it all:**_

_**And:**_

_**The evil behind it all:**_

A few miles out from the palace, King Marcus, his sons, and their guards came to a halt. "You may return now Lord Jacob, we know or way home from here." commanded King Marcus. As his henchmen surrounded he and his sons.

"That is not the order I received from my King, you Majesty. He told me to..." he cut off what he was about to say and continued with. "Lord Michael don't even think about it, it won't work it will only end in the deaths of you and your men."

Michael growled out, "Just try and stop us dog, we have powers that make you flea bags useless."

Jacob let out a big bark of a laugh and stated. "I will not even have to lift a finger to defeat you, so come on Lord Michael bring it on you half breed tic,"

"Grrrrr... Look you mangy flea bitten mutt I will bring you to your..." he was cut off by his own scream as he grabbed his head and fell off his horse to the ground.

As he lied on the ground writhing in agony Jacob looked at the rest of King Marcus' guard and said, "Anyone else want to give it a go? I will be more glad to let you all have a taste of what Lord Michael is feeling."

Everyone shook their heads no, and Jacob said, "Alright lets get a move on daylight is a wasting good lords and I have places to go and people to see, so if there is nothing further I would like to get you to your border before sunset, because to be perfectly honest there isn't a one of you I or anyone in this kingdom trusts about any of you. So without further a due lets go."

As the afternoon slowly passed the group made it to the border, Jacob and his men pulled in their horses reigning them into a stop he said the Marcus. "I have taken you to the border, now off with you to your own side and do not (I repeat DO NOT!) come back across to this Kingdom again the entire border is being watched so we will be well warned if you attempt to. You have been warned."

"How dare you speak to a King like that Lord Jacob, you should have more respect for you better." snapped Marcus.

With his loud barking laugh Jacob said with a very unrefined snort, "That was a message from my King and my queen, as a matter of fact from the entire royal family."

"And who do you serve as king of this pathetic kingdom?" Prince Caius snarked to Jacob.

"Why Lord Caius it is King Edward and Queen Isabella who are my King and Queen and reside on the Emerald throne." Jacob said with a grin on his face.

Caius spun his horse around and was about to rush at Jacob with a screech of anger, when suddenly he and his horse were stopped in their tracks, and Jacob snickered and said. "Unn...unn...ah that is a no...no. Now get I no longer wish to be near any of you so get out of our Kingdom!"

So the rather angry and embarrassed group all trudged across the border. Jacob and his men watched them until they were out of sight. The last thing he heard from them was...'Your day will come and very soon, Earl Jacob Black of the Queliet very very soon...'

"Yes it already has I got stuck with you all, all this fine day..." said Jacob to the pack, "Now lets get back and report to King Edward, Wyler you and Davies go to the holding cells at my estate and bring Prince Riley, and Lord Demetri and bring them to the palace we can bring the entire group together. Maybe the six can get some answers from them just make sure you keep Demetri bound in the silver chains and his head wrapped in that silk cloth to keep his ability in check. So far Marcus doesn't know we have them."

They all went their own ways to meet at the palace this evening to report to the royal family.

_**MBM:**_

Marcus and his companions were riding the trail back to their palace when suddenly A black spiral of smoke loomed ahead out of the smoke stepped King of the demons Aronancus and walked toward his grandson and two great grandsons. "I see you screwed the pooch you three where is the third member of this miserable excuse of the men demon half breeds you are my spawn and three more cowardly inefficient collection of scum why isn't Lady Isabella with you as this inept things bride I gave you strict instructions on how to do this." screamed Aronancus, "I told you how to wield power over that sniveling miserable little duke. I want to know now why my exact instructions were not followed.

"Grandfather that plan was only good if king Carlisle didn't find out about the girl and jumped the gun, he somehow found out I don't know how." explained Marcus.

"That bastard he produced a child with the power of for sight I don't know which one though...hummm...I wonder if it is the crown prince..." Aronancus was cut off by Prince Caius.

"Grandfather I know who it is, I was watching them all very carefully." an excited Caius said. "You see it was just Edward and Isabella, there were six of them all told and all their parents in the background. They were sitting in a specific order as well as they were all connected each one had their hands on another of the six, with princess Mary Alice sitting on the top dais step with one hand on each Prince Edward and Lady Isabella, behind them the same with Lord Emmett. Then on either side were lady Roselie and lord Jasper. Also they all wore gloves and we weren't allowed near the thrones, so obviously they didn't want Father or Aro to touch them, so they are wise to your powers I don't know if they know about mine yet though.

"Ah very interesting I do believe the power ring of the six is formed, to take them down is to remove the Princess Mary Alice, and the one who boosts their powers with out them they are no more powerful than you but all six together are unbeatable. I need to rework the plan I will see you in a few days at the palace." said Aronancus. Oh yes a question have the had their coronation yet are they now King and Queen?"

"Yes grandfather," answered Marcus, "Or so they say."

"Oh make no mistake those two children are King and Queen of Washingham. Volterra will rule it all one day soon." said the demon. "Now get back to the palace now and wait for my return."

"The only thing wrong with him saying two days of his days, are two of our years, I know I have been there once for one day and didn't get back for a year. Your Mother was frantic. Said Marcus.

_**A/N: **_So sorry this has taken so long it has been a very bad two weeks sometimes RL sucks but finishing this chapter really helped it is like getting away creating fantasy have a great week all. Yes and let me know what you think of it...Deb


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Any and all recognizable characters, or places are the property of their owner/author no copy write infringement intended:

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_ "Oh make no mistake those two children are King and Queen of Washingham. Volterra will own it all one day soon." said the demon. "Now get back to the palace now and wait for my return."

"The only thing wrong with him saying two days of his days, are two of our years, I know I have been there once for one day and didn't get back for a year. Your Mother was frantic. Said Marcus... 'Mean while back at the Palace...'

_**The New King and Queen:**_

_**And:**_

_**Jasper Trains the Six:**_

At the Washingham Palace Edward, Bella, and the rest of the six, the former King and Queen and the Duke and Duchess, continued to hold court. Only when all had been seen did they finally retire from the throne room, to the Royal apartments. Edward said as he was removing his crown, "This has been a very interesting day. The Volturi had no idea that Bella and I had been crowned, their attempting to lay claim on Bella was very disappointing when that little piece of news hit them."

"You can say that again," replied Alice, "They didn't recognize you two when they first stepped up to the dais. They were very stunned by the physical changes in Edward and Bella, The beauty and radiance poring off of you two is stunning if you haven't seen it, and are not used to it. Especially when the sunlight is pouring down on you, that is why I had all the windows opened where the sun could stream in on you two."

"Well the looks on their faces were worth every moment." laughed Duke Charles.

"I must agree." laughed King's Father. "I thought Marcus was going to wet himself when they entered the throne room and Essie and I were not on the thrones."

"Yes but at that exact moment he didn't know who he was looking at, he was shocked and stunned." said Edward, "He couldn't wrap his mind around what his eyes were seeing, but not for long his son Caius knew immediately who we were and exactly why we were seated the way we were. It is not Marcus and Aro that we need to worry about it will be Caius."

"You are right Brother in a very short time Caius is going to dispatch Aro under Aronancus' orders." replied Alice, "The demon has already told him to do it and how, so the blame will fall else where. I am not sure at this time who will be blamed by Marcus but he is going to think that we are some where behind it" Suddenly Alice's eyes went blank and she stiffened up and gasped, "Oh Lord, they know that I am a seer. They are trying to figure out who the extra power holder is they have just decided to find out and remove us both!"

"Over my dead body nobody is going to touch my Rose, and our child!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Amen to that!" replied Jasper as he looked longingly at Alice, "They won't get near Alice either, not as long as I live, 'NO WAY! I will protect her to all eternity."

"Oh, Jasper," Alice said with a sigh. "It all just changed, yes they can't do anything about Rose and me until Aronancus tells them to, but by then as always it will be to late. I am not sure how long it will take but more than a year, maybe two. In that time Jasper will train us to protect ourselves separately and together and how to use ours powers in combination with each other."

"Alice is correct it will give us time to work on our powers, sister you and Rose are the ones we need to work around, Bella of us all you have the strongest defensive power and with Rose's power to back it up no-one can stand against you." said Jasper. "Emmett you are next being able to know and then cause pain when some body lies to you with one slight touch, just ask, just ask Jane we tried it out on her and she was extremely unhappy about it but she decided to tell the truth." said Jasper. "Then there is me I control emotions those are our defensive powers, Edward and Alice are our offensive powers. Together Edward and Bella's powers double when Alice, Emmett and I are added it triples but when Rose steps in all our powers are a hundred times stronger. I don't know how to classify Roses' power it is a power booster so I guess you are both.

As they all sat around together and discussed when and how to begin their practice and training it was decided that the power practice could start very soon but th physical fighting part of the training would start after Rose and Bella had their babies. Then Jasper turned to his Brother-in-Law and asked. "Your Majesty may I have permission to have your sister, Princess Mary Alice's hand in marriage?"

"Lord Jasper, you have my permission now you must ask my Father for his daughter's hand in marriage, that is assuming that it is agreeable with my sister to become your wife." answered Edward with a chuckle.

Jasper turned to the previous king and asked. "Your Highness may I have your permission to marry your daughter Princess Mary Alice?"

"Well son I have to ask you a few questions first." answered Carlisle. "Lord Jasper do you love my daughter, will you love and protect her all the days of your life? How will you support my daughter?"

"I have my own lands in my father's dukedom I am the Viscount Jasper Thomas Charles Dallas manor on Forksgreen holdings of Duke Charles Emmet Jasper Swan," replied Jasper. "Yes your Highness I will love cherish and protect Mary Alice all the days of my life."

"Well then son you have my permission I think it is time you asked Mary Alice yourself then." laughed Carlisle.

Jasper ran over to Alice and dropped down on one knee looked up into Alice's eyes with all the love he held for her and asked. "I will love and cherish you and take care of your every want and need for all eternity, mo aghra, will you do me the honor becoming my wife? Pllleeeassse?

"Oh Jasper, mo chroi, answered Alice with an enormous smile and tears in her eyes, "I would love to be your wife for forever."

Jasper picked her up and spun her around and hollered, "Yiiipppeeee!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the young couple all the men shaking Jasper's hand, and all the ladies hugging Alice everybody passed them their well wishes, but none quite as bawdy as Emmett's he said, "Well little brother you will finally be learning candle making, as Alice teaches you how she likes you to dip you wick...!" he abruptly stopped talking as everyone heard a loud smack and Emmett cried out. "OWWW! Dad what was that for?"

"That was to teach you not to use such bawdy things in front of the ladies, what has come over you, your mother and I raised you better than that. Scolded the Duke.

_**A/N**_: Well all this the next chapter I hope you like it can't wait to find out how Aro meets his demise I won' tell...LOL... As I said last chapter I am having some difficulties in my life now and sometimes I just can't write but I will keep them coming even no matter how far apart they are I am loving this story I have another story that I had mapped out when I was starting this one but I want to finish this one before I post another. So show me some Love click on review and tell me if you like it...Deb!

_**Next chapter will have Jacob reporting and handing over Prince Riley, and Lord Demitri.**_


	14. Chapter 14a

_**DISCLAIMER: **_None of the recognizable characters or places belong to me they belong to their authors/creators only the original places, characters, and the story are mine...Deb

_**Previously: **_Everyone clapped and cheered for the young couple all the men shaking Jasper's hand, and all the ladies hugging Alice everybody passed them their well wishes, but none quite as bawdy as Emmett's he said, "Well little brother you will finally be learning candle making, as Alice teaches you how she likes you to dip you wick...!" he abruptly stopped talking as everyone heard a loud smack and Emmett cried out. "OWWW! Dad what was that for?"

"That was to teach you not to use such bawdy things in front of the ladies, what has come over you, your mother and I raised you better than that. Scolded the Duke.

_**THE REPORTING BY JACOB:**_

_**THE TAKING POSSETION OF PRINCE RILEY & LORD DEMITRI:**_

There is a knock on the door of the royal apartments. It is one of the royal guards, Edward bid them come in. The guard bowed and announced that, "Earl Black and his men have returned, they brought with them Prince Riley Volturi and Lord Demitri. Is there a message for them sire."

"Yes Martin," answered Edward, "Please have them taken to just out side the throne room to wait for my call to enter. Also send for Earl Swan and his Lady wife, Princess Mary Alice, and Viscount Swan to meet us in the throne room. Thank you Martin I and the Queen will be down to the throne room momentarily."

"Yes your Majesty it will all be taken care of, and David and John will escort, you and her Majesty the Queen, to the throne room and wait there until Robert and I return." Replied Captain Martin.

_**MBM:**_

As Earl Jacob arrived with his prisoner in tow he called Sam over and said. "Sam make sure the prisoners are secured with silver chain and silk blind folds and gags, Someone is to watch them every second until we hand them over to the Kings Guard."

"Yes my Lord," replied Sam, "I will see to it my Lord."

"Excellent Sam." said Jacob. "Because you know who will be to blame if anything goes wrong, is that clear, Sam?"

"Yes Lord Jacob." replied Sam. "It is crystal clear."

"Ready yourselves Lord Jacob and your men, The King will be calling you into the throne room, any time now as soon as the six are gathered together." stated Captain Martin of the Kings guard.

Captain opened the huge wooden doors with iron studs in it, and hooked his fingers at Jacob to step forward. Jacob and his men and their prisoners stepped forward and stopped right where the captain wanted them to.

"Your Majesties King Edward and Queen Isabella the leaders of our great nation," he announced, "Earl Jacob of the Queliutes and his men have arrived with prisoners and to report on the escort of the Volturi onto their own lands."

"Very good Captain Martin," said Edward, "Earl Jacob please step forward so that we may speak, of all that needs be told, and also bring the prisoners also."

"Thank you your Majesties," said Jacob as he came forward and knelt before the

King and Queen, and the rest of the six, "Good day to you all your Majesties, and my Lords, and Ladies. I have come as promised after my mission as I returned this day, I have also brought some prisoners from Volterra I have them prisoner for spying and espionage and threats against the royal family. The escort was quite interesting a few miles out they had decided to take us on but with the fact I knew that they had more on their minds than just going on without the King's chosen escort I told them not even think about it that before the thought had a chance to come to fruition they would all be dead. The conversation pretty much stopped there."

"Very well done Earl Jacob, is there any other business you need to discuss before we talk about the prisoners," asked Edward.

"Yes your Majesty," replied Jacob, "My guard here Captain Conrad followed the Volturi after we left them at the border just in case they decided to double back towards the palace and he over heard a conversation between the Volturi and the Demon King Aronancus."

"Of course we would want to hear what happened, Captain Conrad please step forward and tell us what you heard." stated Bella.

A man with a serious expression on his face stepped forward and said with a very raspy voice. "Your Majesty Queen Isabella, the news is not the best but I bring it to you promptly so maybe you can mount a defense against these evil nare-do-wells from Volterra, call themselves royals, yeah maybe in the demon kingdom in the underworld..." he rattled on then Edward interrupted.

"Captain Conrad," Edward stated, "Please just tell us what you heard. We all feel the same way about the Volturi."

"Sorry Majesty I tend to ramble on when I am nervous," said Conrad, "So the conversation between the demon, and the Volturi went kinda like this the jist of it is Prince Caius has figured out what almost all your of your powers, they about Princess Mary Alice, the Queen, and you, your Majesty, I believe that they believe that Earl Emmett is the power enhancer but they have no idea about Lady Roselie and Viscount Jasper. They are all trying to come up with a plot that works in their favor but the demon said they had to wait a couple of days when he would return with an answer."

"Is that all captain," asked Bella.

"Yes my Queen that is it," replied Conrad.

"Well no shall we get on to prisoners," asked Edward.

Jacob piped up at that moment and said, "Yes my King I have here in my custody, Prince Riley of Volterra, and his cousin Lord Demitri. I brought them here to you because even though they were passing through our lands all lands are within the Cullen's rule and protection. Their plot was against the royal family and the Swan family in order to kidnap my Queen, and bring her back to Volterra, to be wed to Crown Prince Aro of Volterra, and now as for snatching and grabbing the queen only need proved of your coronation. I brought to decide their punishment your Majesties."

"That is very good I will keep them in my dungeon," replied Edward, "Captain Martin will you see to it that the prisoners are brought to the dungeon, and keep them bound in the silver chains and the silk blindfold and place them in the silver lined cells and have one of the guards feed them we don't them sick or dead. My Father and Brother-in-law Emmett will be checking on them every day to see to their health until we decide their fate."

"Yes my King I will take care of that now. Arthur, John, and Artemus, take these prisoners down to the last two silver lined cells and see to it they get some food and stay and watch make sure the King's orders are followed to the letter these two prisoners are to be kept very healthy." said Martin.

A/N: I am so sorry that it isn't my best work and it is so so late but I am having a hard time writing my life is in chaos right now I will work harder on the content and try to get them out sooner. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you again Thanks...(Deb)DJW


End file.
